Open Shutters
by nicluvly
Summary: Fate is like a twisted web; just when you find the perfect girl for you, you find out your brother has fallen in love with her as well.  AU HikaruXHaruhi & KaoruXHaruhi
1. Prologue: The Red String of Fate

**Open Shutters**

**Prologue: The Red String of Fate**

The red string of fate, commonly believe to be the tie between, two people, two lovers, two soul mates; it is a connecting life line of inevitability. But is it true? Could there be one simple cosmic plan, destiny, fate, inevitability? Romantic notions indeed, but what if fate were more like life, caught up in the stream of change, constantly evolving and morphing. Fate is not a straight and narrow path, rather it is a twisting mountain road with many turn offs, and an infinite amount of choices and decisions each altering your fate, your destiny.

So is this red string, rather than a single beating heart line, it is searching, hunting for its compatible mate. It becomes tangled by life changes, the destination, the people, the experiences, and the discoveries; these are thing things that alter your fate. A single chance meeting, though insignificant at the time, could alter your fate drastically and in turn, twist together two red strings, binding their fates.

* * *

Top floor South Wing…

The heavy clump of feet in shoes too big for them echoed of the high walls, Haruhi released a heavy sigh. '_Darn it, four libraries and this place is still too crowded.' _She wandered around with no particular destination in mind; she simply wanted a quiet place to study… a spiral stair case swirled before her, Haruhi let her eyes trail up it, her vision a bit strained from wearing a prescription belonging to someone else. She mounted the stairs without a backwards glance. '_Is everybody here just coasting? I mean if you're not going to study just go home.'_

The unused Music Room at the end of the Hallway…

Haruhi's feet halted as the gilded doors of Music Room # 3. Her eyes glided over the gilded sign hanging unobtrusively in the silent hallway. She'd happened to stumble across some documents that marked this classroom unused. And to her luck, this end of the school was quiet, nearly oppressively so, as if someone had dropped a sound proof booth over the whole area. From what she'd seen of this school so far, she wouldn't be surprised if they had.

Her hand reached out to take hold of a smooth golden handle, '_Maybe there won't be anyone in here,' _she thought hopefully.

Her hand was closing around the smooth metal, her shoulder pressed against the door, when the door lurched forward propelling her across the hallway and into the opposite wall. Her head hit with a thunk, impulsively she reached back to rub her head just as a pair of red heads tumbled out the music room doors right where she'd been standing. They linked arms, jeering, -or what she guessed was jeering from her vantage point- at the rooms other occupants whom were hidden from Haruhi's sight.

"You doppelgangers!" an angry voice shouted out of sight, "You destroyed our antique vase!"

"We'd planned to sell it at auction for close to 8 million yen," a cool voice commented just beyond her vision.

"Pfft," the pair waved their arms dismissively.

Haruhi had to suppress a gasp behind her hand; that was more money than she could ever hope to see -and that was if she was really lucky-, and these rich bastards were talking about it as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The identical red-heads chorused, flapping an arm through the doorway.

"We'll pay you back."

"In full…"

Haruhi could hear their devious smirks in every word they spoke, it had taken her a moment but she recognized them; they were in the same class as her, they sat near the back always hunched over talking to each other. What were they doing in that unused music room?

Using the wall to steady herself, Haruhi rose on wobbly feet. Whatever they were up to she'd nearly stumbled into it. It was a good thing they'd come through that door when they had or who knows what she could've fallen into. Haruhi slid along the wall and away from the continued argument without either of them noticing her.

Haruhi didn't spare the supposedly empty Music Room or its strange occupants a second glance. She merely shrugged her bag higher and her shoulder and made a deliberate trek down the stairway she had come. '_Maybe I'll go home and study after all…'_

* * *

**A/N: Very short, I know, this is merely a set up for the universe in which this is set. As you may have deduced, in this AU in where Haruhi never made it into Music Room # 3 that day, altering her destiny. The rest of the story is set a few years later. A majority of Haruhi's thoughts are taken directly from the Manga. Why? Because I like it better, that's why. Chapter one is much beefier and that's when things really start to happen. :D Hope you enjoy my new story.**

**Nic**


	2. Ch1: Destiny

**Open Shutters**

**Chapter One: Destiny**

A car horn screeched, piercing the air, a petite brunette in a thrift-store-pencil-skirt and faded blouse half-jogged down the sidewalk, weaving her way in and out of foot traffic. '_Crap, I'm late. If only my bus had been on time…' _Haruhi shrugged her messenger bag around to her front. Flipping back the flap, she thrust her hand into its depths searching for an elusive slip of paper. With a small 'aha', she procured the crumbled paper in a half closed fist. Moving out of foot traffic, she pressed herself up against the side of the nearest building. She smoothed out the paper, glancing at the address scribbled hastily onto it. Haruhi glanced up at the street signs on the nearest corner. _'This is the right street,'_ stepping away from the building she'd been leaning against, she glanced at the number on the building. _'Maybe another block away…' _Shoving the paper back into her messenger bag, she took off at a light jog; her scuffed Mary-Janes creating a clomping sound on the concrete. The crowds were easy to maneuver through, she was still rather petite, all around, her chest hadn't ever come in and her curves were next to non-existent, not that it mattered much to her; female and male differences to her were about as important to her as the next hot fashion craze.

Checking the numbers on the buildings periodically, Haruhi slowed to a walk as she approached the address number. She took a second to flatten her fly away hairs and smooth her hopelessly wrinkled clothes. That's when she noticed the building she was standing in front of for the first time, a large sky-rise rose above her, all glass and steel, glittering in the noon day sun. At the top of the building, she could vaguely make out a sign, but there was no use reading it at this angle. Haruhi glanced down at the paper still half-crumpled in her hand, '_Is this really the right address?' _The numbers matched up, so it had to be. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and headed through the door held open by a smiling doorman. She bowed her head slightly as she walked through the doors in a group of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen –not that she really took notice- women dashed about, their three inch heels clicked across the marble flooring of the main lobby, men in perfect designer suits bustled about, everyone looked in perfect form, not a strand of hair out of place, not a single poorly dress person among them. Except Haruhi that is.

Haruhi walked cautiously up to the front desk, a smiling receptionist's smile wavered just a moment as Haruhi approached. She titled her head as Haruhi approached pushing back a strand of her chestnut hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked with forced politeness.

"Yeah, I'm here to meet with Hitachiin-san," Haruhi offered plainly.

The receptionist tilted her head again with a slight tick of her eyebrow before she requested smoothly, "Which one?"

Haruhi paused, "I don't know," she offered honestly. Her boss had failed to mention the name of her new client or the fact that she was coming to somewhere so upscale. This wasn't her usual type of client, most of the clients she worked with she met with glass between them. She was a criminal defense lawyer in a small firm on the edge of downtown. She normally took petty theft and assault cases with the worst types of people. Back when she'd gone to law school that wasn't the type of cases she imagined taking. Then Reality hit right after she left law school and she found out all too soon about how cut throat this industry was; she was lucky to get into the firm she'd gotten into, even if it wasn't her preferred type of cases. She was going to claw her way to where she wanted to be if she had to. Then her boss had dropped this case on her desk today. This case was something to sink her teeth into, this was more her style.

The receptionist sighed, "Yuzuha? Kaoru, Hikaru? There are three of them here…" Something sparked faintly at the back of Haruhi's mind; she knew a couple of those names but she couldn't quite remember from where… "Hello?" the receptionist waved her hand in front of Haruhi's face all attempts at fake niceties had been dropped, "What's your name, maybe you're on one of their schedules."

Haruhi's eyes drifted back to the receptionist, slowly shedding her momentary trip into the deep reaches of her mind, "Atty. Fujioka," Haruhi said crisply, switching back to business mode. She had to keep her head on straight, this was work and this could be her biggest case yet, this is what could make or break a young attorney.

The receptionist nodded her head clicking on her keyboard before gasping lightly, "Oh, you're schedule to meet with Hitachiin Hikaru-san," she remarked, "but he's in a meeting at the moment," she knit her brows together, "he should be done in about an hour or so."

Haruhi sighed, well that saved her from being late, "Is there somewhere I can wait?" Haruhi asked politely.

The receptionist glanced her up and down and back towards the lobby. There was plenty of seating but she wasn't sure how well it would reflect on her if she let such a poorly dressed woman wait in their lobby where all their clients and staff walked through, this was a fashion corporation after all.

"There's a great coffee shop across the way. They have some of the best Latte in town. Why don't you wait over there for an hour and then Hitachiin-san should be out of his meeting by then." She gave the other girl her best insincere smile.

Haruhi blinked at her slowly, "alright, I guess."

"Thanks." the receptionist tilted her head shooting Haruhi another fake smile.

The receptionist watched as Haruhi ungracefully maneuvered through the crowd and out the doors, _'dogged a bullet there,' _she thought with a triumphant smile '_who knows what Hikaru would've said if I'd let that woman wait out here where_ anyone_ could've seen her.'_

* * *

Tantalizing ribbons of steam wafted from his maple-flavored-heavy-on-the-flavored-syrup-late, no one made a cup of coffee like this place. Kaoru blew liberally on the steaming cup before taking a tentative sip. He set his cup down, twirling the handle away from himself, before letting his eyes glance back down to his, as of yet, blank sketch book. Kaoru tapped his pencil impatiently on the table top, simultaneously raking a hand through his cropped auburn hair. What was wrong with him today? It was like someone had put a stopper on his creative energy flow. He'd done the usual things to get his juices flowing, playing some good music, he bought a new sketch pad, new pencils, had a change of scenery; nothing seemed to work. Perhaps he just had too much on his mind with all the trouble his twin was going through.

Kaoru dropped his pencil, running both hands through his hair before resting his palms at the nape of his neck. '_I just need one single spark of inspiration.'_ He leaned his head down towards the table, _'the next person that walks through those doors will be my new muse.' _He decided, half joking, but half serious. Golden eyes flicked up to the empty doorway, it was well past noon and the coffee shop was dead. In fact there was no one else in there but him and a middle aged man sitting in the corner huddled over his laptop typing feverishly. _'There's always one,' _he chuckled.

The ding of the door chime had his head whipping around, '_finally, some inspiration,' _the wooden and glass door swung open. In stepped a young woman, her shoulder length brunette hair was pulled back in a small ponytail at the nape of her neck, a few frazzled pieces fell loose to frame large chocolate eyes. She wore a faded blue button up blouse, matched with a worn pencil skirt in a dove grey, topped off with a pair of black scuffed Mary-Janes and over her shoulder she wore a brown messenger bag with fraying edges.

'_The universe is messing with me.' _Kaoru thought dismally.

He watched the young woman glanced about the café; those deep brown eyes seemed vaguely familiar. She glanced over him and then headed towards the counter to order her drink. Kaoru watched her intently. He had the distinct feeling he knew her from _somewhere; _he just couldn't place it. Kaoru dropped his face to the table once more and his blank sketch book. _'Well so much for that idea…' _he grabbed his pencil in a half-assed attempt at working. His pencil hovered over his sketch book, making light circles in the air. After a few moments passed he glanced up to the girl, where did he know her from? Surely it wasn't through work, cause let's face it, no one _he _worked with would look like _that_. His social circle was rather small, almost entirely limited to work associates and Host Club reunion gatherings. Could she be from his host club days? But why would she be dressed like a commoner, so poor?

A light bulb went off in his head. Could that really be? No way.

A devious smirk pulled his lips; Kaoru stood abruptly and sauntered over to the girl at the counter who'd just taken a steaming cup of green tea from the barista.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" he purred. She turned abruptly meeting his gaze with wide eyes. "It is you!" he barked, "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru. We went to high school together."

Haruhi's expression was mild but he could nearly see a light bulb going off behind her large eyes, "And college," she stated mildly.

"Did you go to Ouran University too?" Kaoru laughed lightly, "I didn't remember."

"We weren't in the same classes. I just remember seeing you and your brother around campus." Haruhi stated mildly.

"So you do remember me," he smiled.

"I suppose so," she gave him a half smile and began walking away.

Kaoru grinned, '_what an odd girl.' _Before she could get very far, he cut in front of her another mischievous grin in place, "Want to have a drink with me? Since you're in the neighbor, I thought we could catch up."

Haruhi glanced at him, as if weighing her options. "Alright," she said slowly.

Kaoru ushered her over to his table, pushing aside his sketch book and tools making room for Haruhi to place her cup down. She flopped into a chair, dropping her messenger bag beside her. Kaoru noticed and suppressed a laugh. She was definitely the most unrefined person he'd shared a cup of coffee with, but it was rather refreshing in its own way.

"So, what have you been up to since Ouran University?" he questioned leaning his head in his palm golden cat-like eyes accessing.

"I went to law school for a couple years; then I started working," Haruhi stated plainly.

Kaoru blinked, '_not much of a conversationalist.' _He shook off his reverie and asked,"So you're an attorney? That seems to fit from what I remember about you. You were always the top of the class in high school."

Haruhi took a long sip of her tea, "I had to be; It was a requirement for my scholarship," she remarked.

"So, what, you were studying all the time, didn't you ever have any fun in High School?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi shook her head slowly, "I didn't mind it; I had a goal and I saw it through."

Kaoru laughed heartily and Haruhi scowled at him, "You're funny, Haruhi,"

"Haruhi?" She raised a brow at him. "I don't know if we're close enough to be on a first name basis."

"Why not, we've known each for years. You can call me Kaoru if you want," he leaned in with a mischievous grin.

"We were never friends; we were just classmates." Haruhi stated bluntly.

A grin split Kaoru's face, "Well, regardless, you may still call me Kaoru, Fujioka-san." A small grin tugged at Haruhi's lips but she hid it behind her coffee cup. She couldn't be sure but was he flirting with her? She shook her head to dispel the thought, of course not. "So what brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

Haruhi set down her cup, "Work, I'm meeting with a client." Haruhi glanced up at the clock, "In about thirty minutes."

"So you have time," Kaoru grinned.

"Time for what?" Haruhi asked slowly.

"To model for me." he grinned again.

"I don't know…"

"Just teasing," Kaoru said with a mischievous smile. Silence stretched out, the pair of them sat there Kaoru rather amused with himself Haruhi thinking of ways to get out of this unwanted conversation, when Kaoru spoke up, "Hey, do you remember the day we all found out you were a girl?"

* * *

Hikaru slammed his briefcase onto his mahogany desk. Throwing his arm out in a wide arch, he punched the wall which collapsed into a crater beneath his rage. _'Why does this keep happening to me!' _He fumed pacing around his desk. His shaking hands raked through his bright hair.

"Why!" he shouted.

He punched the wall creating a matching crater to the first.

The crackle of the intercom was drowned out as he let out another frustrated growl.

"Hitachiin-san?" his receptionist asked timidly.

"_What!" _He snarled into the receiver.

"Atty. Fujioka is here to see you."

"Send him in already!" Hikaru snapped, stomping away from the desk to look out the window that over looked the cityscape. His hands fisted and un-fisted at his side. He raised his hand up preparing to punch the glass but thought better of it at the last moment and instead let his palm rest on the cool glass. It did little to cool his temper.

A purposefully cleared throat caught his attention but he didn't turn from the window.

"Yeah, take a seat," he growled.

"I prefer to have you face me," a woman's voice said evenly.

Hikaru turned a snarling gaze to his guest, "I'm not interviewing models right now; I have a meeting with my attorney." Golden eyes narrowed on a disheveled looking woman, if this was an attempt to get signed with his label it was a pathetic one. She could've at least put on some makeup not to mention her awful clothes. "Actually," he glanced her up and down, "Don't waste your time coming back, we won't need someone like you, _ever."_

"Good to know, but I'm not here about being a model. I'm atty. Fujioka."

Hikaru glared at her, letting his golden eyes glance her up and down accusingly. "But you're a woman, or something that looks like a woman," he sneered.

"Technically, yeah. More importantly I'm the attorney you requested from my firm," she stated precisely.

Hikaru stalked over to her, walking in circles around her examining her the way a predator examines his prey. There was no way this was the woman his mother had hired to represent him? Maybe this was part of the punishment she'd mentioned. His fist clenched together tightly. Sure they wanted to keep this whole thing out of the press, so they'd gone with some rinky-dink firm, but this girl really? She didn't look any older than him! How was some fresh out of law school nobody supposed to take on his case? Plus she looked like she just tumbled out of a thrift store, which he found personally offensive.

"You may be the attorney the firm sent over," he stated, glancing her up and down, "but you're not going to represent me looking like _that._" She glanced down at her own clothes then back to meet his golden eyes. He paused a moment, those eyes seemed vaguely familiar. He blinked letting the thought slip him. "Come back tomorrow, properly dressed and _then _we'll talk." He stalked over to his desk taking a seat, turning to face away from her. She stood in the center of the room just scowling at him. "You're dismissed," he waved his arm over the back of his chair.

He listened as she stomped out the door and down the hall. He was glad she was gone, she'd either come back tomorrow better dressed or not at all he didn't care either way at the moment. All he cared about was his anger and he couldn't see past that. He never could and nothing would ever change him.

**A/N:**

**Atty. = abbreviation for attorney, I may use it a bit in this fic so don't be too confused.**

**You may notice some slight character differences these are intentional to reflect how the three grew up differently not being part of one another's lives. This is an AU so they'll be slightly different I plan on making any OOC slight and probably to anyone who's not as anal as me about character profiles won't notice. If you'd like to discuss it send me a review or pm. I love feedback.**

**They're all 25 if you're curious, I wasn't sure if it'd come up in the story line so I'm breaking one of my rules and putting it out there for anyone who's curious.**


	3. Ch2: Fate

**Open Shutters**

**Chapter Two: Fate**

Red manicured nails zoomed across the keyboard, pausing, only for a moment, to spin the dial discretely on her Mp3 player. On closer inspection the white tendril of an ear bud could be seen beneath her curtain of chestnut hair, she had hidden the ear piece beneath strategically styled hair. It was the only way she could make it through these dull hours. She had thought when she'd been hired by Hitachiin fashions that she'd be in the thick of the fashion world. She'd imagined herself walking the cat walk strutting her stuff; instead she was typing inter office memos and bringing every blue-collar-desk-jockey in the place their coffee.

She sighed, halted her typing and rolled her neck to work out the kinks in it. It was mid-day already and she'd finished nearly all her work. She glanced at her clock, just as her stomach let out a grumble. _'Nearly lunch time,' _she thought. Sighing she saved the spreadsheet she'd been working on before closing it. She discreetly removed her ear bud. Opening a desk drawer at her lap, she shoved the Mp3 player inside. All the while grumbling to herself about how unlucky she was to be stuck with this job. If only she could get her big break. She just needed one in; then, she knew she'd be walking the cat-walk. In fact, she knew a girl, who used to work with a girl, who was friends with a girl, who dated Hikaru Hitachiin, the owner's son. Now that girl was working for modeling agencies all over Japan. She would've doubted it if she hadn't seen all the women that had walked through these doors with the twins or how often she'd sent flowers to different addresses. She'd only be with Hitachiin corp. for three months and she'd averaged 20 bouquets orders a week, -she'd counted-.

She sighed again. How could _she_ get in with him like that? She was pretty enough; she was charming when necessary, and he didn't seem particularly picky. Take that woman that'd waltz through there the day prior, now that just proved he had low standards. Sure she called herself an attorney but what attorney dressed like that? She was obviously another one of his girlfriends just using an alias to distract the press. She shook her head. Oh the dirt she had on those two, she could write a tell all, that was if she hadn't signed an iron clad contract. She'd even had a lawyer look it over once, if she breathed a word, a single word, about what happened in this company; she'd never see another dollar in her life. That was enough to keep her quiet, but it didn't kill her dreams. All she had to do was get Hikaru to look at her pour on the charm and then…

"Ehem," a voice cleared expectantly and she glanced up to see none other than the Hitachiin brothers, wearing twin suits and twin amused expressions.

She floundered, "O-oh-uh" she stuttered, "Hitachiin-san," she stood, her hands scattering papers on her desk in a lame attempt to look busy.

The one on the right leaned forward, -she couldn't tell which was which-, with a seductive smile, "Sorry to bother you," he purred.

"No-n-not at all," she blushed deep red.

"I'm waiting to meet someone, if she shows up send her to my office will you?" his words dripped with sensual energy and she felt herself melt a little.

She gulped, "Of course," she nodded lamely.

"And by the way, you should work on not talking aloud to yourself," he stood and strode away his brother in tow.

She fell back into her chair. She'd been talking aloud? Great that meant he'd heard every word she'd said! Her hand reached to twirl a strand of hair nervously between thumb and forefinger. Maybe her mother was right, maybe she should go back to school and become a grade school teacher and settle down with a nice guy.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked hesitantly cutting into her thoughts.

She turned to see the frumpy girl from the day before staring down at her. "Yeah?" she asked, dropping her usual friendly tone.

"Are you alright; you were talking to yourself," the frumpy girl asked mildly.

Great she'd been talking aloud again. That's it. She was putting in her resignation.

"Before you do that, could you check and see if Hitachiin Hikaru-san is available; we were supposed to meet again this afternoon."

She glared daggers at the frumpy girl, before clicking furiously at the keyboard; a glaring open schedule stared back at her.

"Yeah, he's free just ride the elevator up." She motioned broadly towards the elevators.

"Thanks," the frumpy girl said hesitantly before making her way over towards the elevators.

She let out a heavy sigh, some girls had all the luck, but why the ugly ones?

* * *

Hikaru tapped his pen with agitation onto the desk top, the ball point keeping time with an imagined rhythm as he glared at the reports in front of him. He mumbled beneath his breath, hoping that saying aloud what he was reading would hold his interest, it wasn't. Boredom was creeping up on him like an old familiar friend and it wouldn't be long before he dropped the act entirely. Kaoru watched from his matching desk across the room, a bemused smile pulled his lips. He set down his own work, leaning back in his chair.

'_Five.'_

Kaoru opened his palm face up on his desk.

'Four'

He curled a finger in.

'Three.'

One more finger met its partner.

'Two.'

"Ugh!" Hikaru slammed his hands down on the mahogany desktop, before glancing up to meet his brother's smirking gaze.

"Bored?" Kaoru asked, coming over to lean on his brother's desk.

"Yeah," Hikaru admitted, leaning back he rubbed the back of his neck with an open palm.

"Need a break?" Kaoru offered.

"Probably," Hikaru grumbled under his breath.

So what if they'd just returned from a business lunch; Kaoru knew his brother, probably better than Hikaru knew himself, and he knew when his brother was at the breaking point and lately he was one wrong move away from cracking completely.

"Let's go get some of that coffee from across the street," Kaoru offered.

He paused a thought striking him. He'd nearly forgotten about running into Haruhi at the coffee shop the day before. Things had been so crazy lately him and Hikaru had hardly a moment to talk.

Kaoru opened his mouth when the crackle of the intercom interrupted him, "Hitachiin-san, your attorney is here to see you."

Hikaru's eyes glanced down at the intercom a familiar smirk spread across his lips. He hastily pressed down on the intercom button to reply. "Have her meet me in the conference room." He instructed jumping to his feet.

Kaoru watched his brother rush for the door, "What's your hurry? Is she cute or something?" Kaoru joked but he knew there was no way his brother would ever get this excited over a woman or anyone for that matter.

Hikaru shook his head, "not even a little bit," he beamed.

Kaoru frowned, "Tell me why you look like its Christmas and Our Birthday mixed together."

"Because, she came in yesterday when I was angry and she looked a mess! I told her to go home, that I wouldn't let her represent me if she wasn't dressed the part!" Hikaru's face glowed with excitement.

"I get it, you want to see if she did what you told her to do, and if she didn't you'll send her away again? But what if she did?" Kaoru asked but he couldn't shake the mischievous energy his brother was radiating.

"That's the best part, if she did then I know she'll take orders; if she didn't I get to tease her more! It's a win-win." Hikaru cackled madly.

So it seemed his brother had found something to ease his boredom.

"Want to join me? I bet we could really mess with her using the twin thing. We could both come in at different times doing a good cop, bad cop thing." Hikaru grinned.

Kaoru chewed his lip slightly in thought. He knew his brother was having fun, but they really shouldn't chase away his attorney, this was kind of important.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go back to that coffee shop across the street and work on some designs."

"Suit yourself," Hikaru waved a hand over his shoulder as he disappeared out of the room.

Kaoru walked back over to his desk gathering up his things. He paused to look at his blank notepad. He never did get any work done that day, Haruhi and he had simply chatted until she'd left to her meeting. He wondered idly if he'd ever see her again. He grabbed his sketch pad bringing it to his chest. Maybe he'd run into her at coffee shop again.

He kind of liked that idea.

* * *

The sound of shuffling papers filled the room, as Haruhi organized the documents she prepared that morning. She hadn't given up on this case, even if they'd gotten off on the wrong foot the day before; she had to make it work. This was going to be her make or break case. She didn't want to spend the rest of her career defending criminals in a tiny little run down office at the edge of town. She wanted to be more like her mom, on the side of justice.

Haruhi's hands subconsciously drifted to her shoulder length hair. She had left it down today, her hand met with the crunch of over styled hair. She sighed letting her hand fall to the table, it probably was a bad idea telling Mei what Hitachiin-san had said the day before. Once the words 'dress up' had left Haruhi's mouth, Mei was a girl on a mission. She'd dragged Haruhi down to the local mall and picked out a new outfit for her, -charged to Haruhi's emergency credit card- then this morning, Mei had gone in late to work just to do Haruhi's hair and makeup. Haruhi's hand drifted to her makeup caked face. It felt heavy and uncomfortable. The moment she got out of here, she was washing this crap off. She wouldn't have gone to the trouble if she wasn't desperate for this case.

The doors to the conference room burst open and in stormed her client. Haruhi stood abruptly, her chair skidding across the plush carpet as she motioned to greet her client. Hikaru stomped across the room just as Haruhi approached him with an outstretched hand, brushing past her as if he hadn't seen her at all before taking a seat at the far end of the conference table. He propped his legs up on the polished wood surface, looking perfectly at ease with his surroundings.

Haruhi retracted her hand and smoothed the folds of her stiff power suit instead. She could feel his eyes on her from across the room. She lifted her gaze to meet half lidded golden eyes. He titled his head as if examining her, a cruel smile pulling his lips. For a moment it brought her back to high school. She remembered that face so clearly, it was as if she'd only seen it yesterday, and in fact she had.

"Well, I guess you _can_ put lipstick on a pig," he commented dryly.

"Nice to see you too, Hitachiin-san," Haruhi took a seat at the table. She was starting to get a feel for him, arrogant, self absorbed, liked to play games.

His grin never faltered, "Well, I suppose since you managed to dress the part, we can finally do business."

"Now if only you'd dress the part of an adult," Haruhi retorted mildly, "then we could really begin."

His grin wavered for a moment then but only for half a second. Hikaru rose from his seat like a panther, he stalked over to Haruhi's end of the room. He leaned on the desk in front of Haruhi his eyes narrowed.

"If you wanted to play games, you should've said so," he practically purred. Haruhi stared back at him not deflecting from his gaze.

"I've brought documents for you to sign," she pressed her fingers to the paperwork on her desk, "Once you sign these, I can start building a case for you."

Hikaru's eyes never left hers. A tongue darted out to wet his lips. "Mm," his throat rumbled in a purr. He was close enough where she could smell his cologne; it was rather heady and made her nose itch. She resisted the temptation to scratch, however. They were locked in a game of wills and she wasn't one to crack so easily.

"If you would, Hitachiin-san." she slid the papers across the desk towards him.

He looked down at the documents then. Haruhi held up a fancy ink-pen, one her father had given it to her as a graduation gift from law school.

Hikaru took the pen; his hand lingering on Haruhi's for much longer than necessary. With deliberate strokes, he signed his name on the dotted line. She would have let go a sigh of relief but she wasn't out of the woods yet. Hikaru raised the paper from the table, holding it aloft.

"I suppose we'll be working together from now on, _intimately_." He leaned in a bit closer his hot breath tickling Haruhi's cheek.

"I suppose so," Haruhi replied reaching out to snatch the paper from his hand.

"Does this mean I can call you whenever I want?" he cooed, step back out of her reach.

"In relation to the case," she deadpanned nearly glaring at him.

"And if it's not?"

"Then don't call me."

"What if I wanted to take you out?"

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"I'm not interested in you." Hikaru faltered for a moment and Haruhi lunged forward taking hold of the document. "Is there any other questions you have for me, Hitachiin-san?" she asked crisply.

His eyes narrowed at her, his golden eyes nearly blazing. "I was joking about taking you out," he snarled.

"I'm sure you were," she returned mildly, as she packed away her documents.

"I date models, not flat-chested-nobody-lawyers."

"Sure."

Hikaru's scowl deepened.

Haruhi turned to face him, "We'll be in contact, Hitachiin-san," she bowed and headed for the door.

Hikaru fell into the nearest chair as Haruhi slipped out the door. Had she really shot him down? Sure he'd only brought it up just so he could take it back once she gushingly agreed. He'd never been turned down before. Ever. It was a strange feeling, was it possible there was a woman on the planet that could resist him? He shook his head; he was starting to sound like Tamaki. All these women were just another game to ease his boredom and Haruhi was no different. Of that he was sure.

* * *

It was one of those serendipitous moments, the ones you only read about or see in movies but there she was walking down the street in front of _his_ building. In his excitement, Kaoru nearly spilled his lattés he was carrying.

"Fujioka-san!" he shouted.

She turned to face him and he was surprised to see her attire noticeably improved and she was wearing makeup? He jogged up to her huffing a bit as he held the two syrup-heavy-coffees in his hands.

"Hitachiin-san?" she asked slowly, her expression a bit confused.

"Funny running into you again," Kaoru grinned.

Her face relaxed a bit, "I was in the neighborhood again," she offered.

"Must be fate that we ran into one another." He grinned wider.

"Do you really believe in that?" she asked indifferently.

Kaoru shrugged, _'I'm starting to,' _"I dunno," he offered with a shrug.

Her gaze fell to the ground, "You're nothing a like," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, titling his head in question.

"Oh nothing," Haruhi waved her hand defensively rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well, I better get going I have to catch my bus."

She started to walk away, it was the strangest impulse but before he could do anything about it the words were tumbling from his mouth, "We should meet for coffee sometime and really catch up!" he half-shouted.

She stopped a few feet from him, her back turned to her as if deep in thought. She turned back to him with a small smile, "Alright."

He didn't know why he was so excited but he was,"give me your number and I'll give you mine."

He fumbled in his pockets for something to write on. Haruhi opened up her messenger bag extracting a pen and paper. "Here" She handed them to him.

Kaoru thanked her taking them from her, writing in long even strokes while Haruhi watched him amusedly. They wrote just the same. But yet, they were so different. She'd never noticed that before in high school, but perhaps she hadn't been paying as much attention back then.

Kaoru ripped off the paper handing it to Haruhi along with her pen. She jotted her number down quickly in ragged chicken scratch. She handed Kaoru the slip of paper and he smiled.

"Thanks, Fujioka-san. I'll call you." With a wink and a wave he disappeared into the building she'd just exited.

Haruhi glanced at the number written in even strokes, he'd signed just like Hikaru. She stuffed the paper into her pocket before jogging down the street; she was totally going to miss her bus.

* * *

A/N: my deepest appologies for the delay, it's been quite a hectic week fo me and I just haven't had a moment to sit down and post. I'd like to thank Purplefluffybunny for reading this over for me. and thank you to everyone that has reviewed already. Fresh Whole-Wheat Brownies and Soy Milk for all of you. :3


	4. Ch3: Inevitable

Open Shutters

Chapter Three: Inevitable

Three inch heels clicked melodically across the polished, marble floor. Pausing before the brushed, metal doors of an elevator, a black lacquered nail extended to press the smooth metal button. Numbers ticked on the floor counter coming to a rest at the 'L' button illuminating in a soft luminescence. The elevator doors slid open silently revealing polished, copper walls, a circled H embossed in its surface. Heels clicked across ebony, granite tiles before coming to rest at the far end of the elevator. The owner of the shoes paused momentarily to admire her glittering reflection, cast in a copper glow, as the doors closed as silently as they opened.

Scuffed Mary-Janes clumped across the lobby, the owner panting heavily as she held her hand out to the statuesque woman standing in a waiting elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" Haruhi shouted, but it was too late, the elevators occupant either didn't hear her or didn't care as the doors closed with a cruel finality. Haruhi stopped short of the elevator letting go an aggravated huff as she jammed her finger on the elevator call button.

'_Damn rich people.'_

A few paces to her right, a second elevator opened up and a flood of people exited each striding across the lobby with some unknown purpose. Haruhi waited for the crowd to thin before slipping into the elevator with a sigh. Haruhi chose her button carefully, remembering the correct floor from her last visit. Her own reflection caught her eye in the smooth copper surface. Tendrils of hair had come loose from the hastily tied half-pony a lame attempt at keeping her hair from her face. Her faded suit was disheveled and the fraying edges of her messenger bag seemed out of place in the highly polished elevator. Haruhi scrutinized her appearance for a few more moments before hastily undoing her ponytail letting her shoulder length hair fall to her shoulders.

'_Good enough,' _she decided.

The elevator travelled to the top floor without interruption. Reaching its destination, it opened smoothly onto a long hallway bustling with people. Haruhi stepped out of the elevator and down the hallway. Heads were raised as she walked by, and more than a few muttered comments zoomed past her as she walked with steady purpose down the hall. Haruhi came to a halt in front of a young woman, her ebony hair pulled back in a demure bun at the nape of her neck. She was gazing intently at a computer screen, her fingers moving quickly across her keyboard.

"Excuse me," Haruhi interrupted politely.

The woman looked up from her keyboard giving Haruhi an accessing glance, "Can I help you?" She asked neutrally.

"Yeah, I'm here to speak with Hitachiin Hikaru-san," Haruhi replied affably.

The receptionist dropped her gaze, her fingers zooming across the keyboard. Her fingers halted and she looked up to Haruhi, "Do you have an appointment with him…?"

"Well…no…" Haruhi offered, in truth she'd been trying to reach her client for over a week all calls were either taken by his receptionist, whom claimed he was busy or she was directed to a voicemail and none of her calls had been returned. She was trying to reach him about _his _case but it was apparent he wasn't taking this serious at all. She was willing to wait it out but she was in the neighborhood today anyway, meeting with his brother, so she figured she might stop in anyway, hoping he could squeeze in an appointment with her.

"I'm sorry. He's not in his office. I'll gladly schedule you an appointment, if you like." The receptionist offered with no real enthusiasm.

Haruhi sighed. She had the sneaking feeling this was going to be the longest case of her life.

"Alright-"

Then fate stepped in. Hikaru came strolling down the hall, the merest hint of amusement in his expression.

"What are you doing here?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone as well. It was good sign; maybe he'd be willing to listen to reason today.

"Hitachiin-san," Haruhi turned mildly to her client who was watching her with an amused grin.

"Back for more?" he grinned.

Haruhi brushed off the comment and put on her best insincere smile, "I've come to discuss some details of your case with you."

The most devious grin crept across his face, which Haruhi did her best to ignore."Of course," he turned to towards his receptionist, "Clear my schedule," he grinned back towards Haruhi opening in arms in a wide gesture, "Shall we," he motioned towards his personal office.

"Thank you," she nodded before ducking beneath his arm as it came down to wrap around her shoulders, heading through his office door before he even had a chance to open the door for her.

Inside were two mahogany desks at opposite ends of the room, both faced the center. One was littered with fabric swatches and half drawn sketches the other had similar sketches and swatches in orderly stacks. Haruhi noticed this with mild amusement, '_They share an office, yet there work habits are very different.'_

"Take a seat," Hikaru purred in her ear. Haruhi turned to level him with a mild expression before taking in a seat opposite the cluttered desk. If Hikaru was surprised she'd picked the correct desk, he didn't show it.

Hikaru took a seat behind his desk, propping his feet up onto the desk. He watched her for a moment with half-lidded eyes once more giving her a predatory gaze.

Haruhi didn't wait for him to begin idle chit-chat –more like childish teasing- and instead launched straight into the heart of the matter.

"We've been given an offer to settle your case _outside _of court," Haruhi began primly.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed further, "Oh?"

"The company who filed the grievance has agreed to a small pay off, from you, and a public apology in-lieu-of a lengthy trial. I will remind you embezzlement is tricky and the prosecution has some solid evidence against you."

Haruhi could nearly feel the anger rolling off him, "So you think I'm guilty too?" Hikaru hissed.

"I'm merely laying before you your options. We have as of yet spoken _little _of your plea or anything else case related."

Haruhi could see Hikaru's hands white knuckled, his nails biting into his skin. His legs were now planted firmly on the ground his face was a mask of barely controlled rage.

"I'm no criminal," he stated vehemently.

"I take it you're rejecting this offer?" she asked mildly.

"You're damn right I am!" Hikaru snarled his hands slammed onto the desk, splayed out in front of him.

"Why won't anyone believe me?" he whispered to himself.

Haruhi waited till feral golden eyes turned up to her, "I'm willing to fight for you, Hitachiin-san, but you have to be straight with me. Are you innocent of these charges?"

Hikaru glared at her she could see the hurt and worry written plainly on his features then a quick as it was revealed he covered them back up.

"Of course I am!" he snarled jumping to his feet.

Haruhi looked down to the floor, this could quite possible be the most difficult case of her life; no evidence in his support, other than his word, which meant little when he acted more like a child than a man -let alone future part-owner of a multi-billion-yen-company.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear, Hitachiin-san." She said with professional grace, "I'll return to my office and begin building your case properly. I will also be sending a letter to the prosecuting attorney to inform him we decline his offer.

"Good," Hikaru grumbled, his arms folded over his chest in a most childish fashion.

* * *

Car horns blared in a screech down the busy city highway, the crowded city streets undulated with people moving around like many scattered ants.

Kaoru sighed, his hands cradled in his upturned hands. He was mercilessly bored which was a fate worse than death for a Hitachiin. He'd been people watching for the better part of twenty minutes. Foolishly, he'd left his sketch book behind; convinced he'd be happy enough to just watch people walk by until Haruhi arrived. What he hadn't taken into account was how easily he got bored and that the fact he was so eager to meet Haruhi that he'd arrived much earlier than intended. So here he sat, with nothing better to do that to stare at a sea of ugly suits and the occasional miss-dressed person. Back when Hikaru and he had been in university, they'd played a game to pass the time. They'd pick out the worse dress person in the crowd and then they'd have to think of a way they could improve their appearance.

With nothing better to do, he figured it was worth a shot. His golden eyes scanned the crowded streets. There were a few prime candidates a roundish woman wearing a skin tight blouse, in a painful cerulean, that looked a bit too small for her; a small man with glasses larger than his balding head and checker bow-tie that looked tight enough to suffocate him. Then he saw jogging across the street a pair of scuffed black Mary-Janes and a faded maroon power-suit that didn't quite fit the wearer, then slung over the owner's shoulder was a fraying brown messenger bag… he paused. Wait …he knew that messenger bag. He realized just in time for Haruhi to finish crossing the street.

Kaoru jumped from his seat with a charming smile, "Fujioka-san," he greeted with a small bow, "Good to see you again." His eyes trailed over her over limp shoulder length hair, to the over grown bangs that covered her large brown eyes, down to her scuffed Mary-Janes. _'I guess her appearance the other day was short lived.'_

"Hitachiin-san," Haruhi bowed in return.

Kaoru pulled out a chair for her to sit in but Haruhi pulled out a chair across from it and plopped herself down. Kaoru grinned to himself before taking a seat in the chair he'd offered to Haruhi.

Haruhi picked up a menu browsing it with a small furrow to her brow. Kaoru looked down at his own menu. He'd spent quite a bit of time thinking over places for them to meet. He'd thought of meeting her at the coffee shop where they'd been reunited at but thought better of it; he didn't want to repeat himself. So instead, he'd chosen this small outdoor café not far from his office. He'd figured since she was working with a client in the area this would work best.

Haruhi scowl deepened and Kaoru found himself forgetting his menu entirely much too engrossed in Haruhi's frustration.

"What's wrong," he asked after a few moments of staring at her charming scowl.

"These prices are ridiculous," Haruhi sighed. Setting her menu down on the table, "Maybe I'll just get a water and bread…"

"Bottle water is 500 yen," Kaoru supplied with a mischevious grin.

Haruhi sighed in exasperation muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'damn rich people' under her breath before saying aloud. "I'll just not eat then."

"I can pay for you. I don't mind," Kaoru offered with a would-be placating smile but he couldn't keep the mischevious light from his eyes.

Haruhi glared at him warily, "Why do I get the feeling if I let you pay for me I'll regret it later?"

Kaoru clutched his chest in mock hurt, "Fujioka-san, I am hurt! How could you say that to me?"

Haruhi only glared in response.

A grin split his features, "Alright, you have a right to be a _little _suspicious, but I swear on my mother's grave this isn't a trick." He crossed a finger over his chest.

Haruhi gave him a deadpan look, "Your mother isn't dead."

"True, but I mean it. No tricks." He fluttered his eyes lashes at her with a jutted pouting lip.

Haruhi sighed heavily. "Fine."

A waitress came over shortly after and took their orders before bustling away. Haruhi ordered the cheapest thing on the menu despite his reassurances he could afford it. They lapsed into silence for a while. With nothing better to do, Haruhi took to glancing about the restaurant, her eyes taking on a far away expression. Kaoru watched her wondering for the first time how he'd missed someone like her in high school. Hikaru and he were never very social, except when they had to be, as in during host club or when they did 'favors' for their mother. He was still surprised he'd over looked Haruhi, despite her apparent lack of fashion sense and over grown hairstyle, she wasn't ugly. She was like a rough-cut precious stone, all she needed was a fine eye and a bit of polish and she would shine. Kaoru had the undeniable urge to dress her up.

"Fujioka-san?"

"Mm?" Haruhi met his gaze her eyes losing that far away depth focusing back on the here and now.

"How do you feel about me dressing you up?" he asked in teasing tone.

"I don't think so," Haruhi gave him a deadpan look.

"Aw, come on. I bought you lunch," he wheedled playfully.

"You said no strings attached."

"What if I lied?" he grinned deviously.

Haruhi stared at him blankly.

"Alright, fine. I won't dress you up." He pouted crossing his arms over his chest for effect.

The waitress came soon after that with their food, and silence stretched out once more. Despite the lack of conversation, Kaoru was rather enjoying himself. The little Haruhi did talk, when he wasn't teasing her, was engaging and she seemed to have a natural welcoming aura about her, when properly provoked. They were halfway through their meal having a friendly conversation about music, of all things, when the shrill ring of a cell phone cut through the air.

Kaoru reached into his pocked only to find his own call screen blank. Haruhi fumbled with her bag extracting a gigantic cell phone that looked like it'd seen better days. She flipped it open holding it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"I understand. I'll be there right away."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I just said 'Yes'," her voice raised slightly in agitation.

Kaoru tilted his head curiously as Haruhi closed her phone with a resounding click.

"I'm very sorry, Hitachiin-san. I have a work emergency." She stood bowing slightly.

Kaoru jumped to his feet, "You have to go now?" he made no attempt to hide his disappointment.

"Unfortunately, yes," Haruhi said with a heavy sigh.

Kaoru suppressed a childish pout, "You owe me then," he said as she turned to walk away.

Haruhi glanced at him over the shoulder, "Sure, we'll try this again sometime." And with that Haruhi ran down the street.

Kaoru grinned to himself as he plopped back down into his chair, '_I'll call that a second date.' _

* * *

At the best of times, Hikaru was childish, but at the best of times he hid it beneath his power suit and his position. Really, most people were immature beneath the surface with Hikaru it was just a bit _more_ obvious. He wasn't sure what it was about his attorney, but he found her to be an irresistible challenge. She was so straight laced and proper it made him want to ruffle her feathers. Plus he hadn't forgotten the casual brush off she'd given him at their meeting before last. No one slighted him and got away with it, for long. It was just a fact of life. He'd meant to ignore her for a while then once she showed up again he intended to give her a run for her money. Then she'd dropped that bomb on him this afternoon and he'd lost his cool. His temper seemed just beneath the surface lately, this case was certainly taking its toll on him. But never mind that now.

Hikaru watched the door intently going over his plans for when Atty. Fujioka showed up, '_if only Kaoru was here.' _Hikaru thought with a pout. '_Then we could really mess with her head.' _but Kaoru was out with some girl from High School. Hikaru could never remember her name, even though Kaoru had told him several times… Not that it mattered; few people mattered to Hikaru. So they didn't take up space in his brain remembering their names.

Hikaru was torn from his thoughts by a gentle rapping on his office door.

"Come in," He called sweetly.

He waited as his attorney stepped into his office, as he expected she was looking more frazzled than when she'd left. He'd intentionally waited long enough for her to get far away so she'd have to make the entire trip back. She'd actually arrived sooner than he'd anticipated but that was fine, it only served to ease his boredom sooner.

"How can I help you, Hitachiin-san," Haruhi said without preamble.

Hikaru grinned deviously resting his head in his upturned hands, "I noticed earlier that you forgot something…" Hikaru drawled glancing at her up and down.

"Oh?" Haruhi replied mildly her expression was one of extreme disinterest.

"Don't you remember?" Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi gave him a look that would've brought a weaker man to his knees but he was too focused on the game to notice.

"Remember what?" she asked tightly.

"I seem to remember making an agreement about dress-code," Hikaru's lips turned in a cruel smile.

"You called me back to speak with me about my attire?" Haruhi asked with mild incredulity.

"Mm," Hikaru purred.

"You're joking," Haruhi said with her brow raised askance.

Hikaru barked, "You must be joking if you think that attire is acceptable," he gave her a scathing look.

"Why are you wasting my time with this nonsense? You do realize you're facing jail time, correct?"

"What's jail time compared to working with a frump-queen?"

Haruhi stared at him for a long minute, "I get it now."

"Get what?" Hikaru asked with an amused grin.

"This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

"The world is a game, Atty. Fujioka, and you are my newest toy." He grinned, as he slunk up like a cat to lean up against his desk in front of her.

"Not anymore, I quit." She said plainly.

"You what?" he demanded his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I could put up with your childishness or you selfishness. But I can't defend someone who doesn't want to be defended. I quit."

"You can't. I won't let you." He gave her a confident smirk.

Haruhi glared, "I'm not a possession, Hitachiin-san. I'm a person. You can't tell me what to do."

"I don't care," he threw his arm out; "you're my attorney you have to defend me."

"No I don't. I quit. I'll inform my manager and you'll have a new attorney assigned to your case. Good day, Hitachiin-san." Haruhi turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.

Hikaru watched her go with narrowed golden-eyes. What was it about this woman that continued to infuriate him? Yet he couldn't let her get away with this… Hikaru stomped over to his desk and flung open a drawer searching for his personal cell phone. He punched in a familiar number letting ring a moment.

An even male voice answered on the other line, "Hello?"

"Kyouya, I have a favor to ask."

**A/N: DUN-DUN DUUUUUUN… Okay not that dramatic I know. I just wanted to say it. XD. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I have to admit. I'm astounded by the response the story has gotten so far. You make an authoress feel all warm and fuzzy. :D So don't forget to review, it's the fuel that keeps my candle burning as I write late at night. Yes, I'm implying I write by candle light…**


	5. Ch4:Unwelcome Renunions

**Open Shutters**

**Chapter Four: Unwelcome Reunion**

Fat fingers drummed impatiently upon the stained desk top, the owner of said fingers, wiped his brow with a filthy hanky that had seen better days. Every so often, the robust man glanced at the rooms other occupant, an unassuming looking young man with dark hair and glasses. The older man's beady black eyes would glance up and down the younger man's pristine appearance, taking note of his sharp black suit with matching black tie held in place with a shining gold tiepin. The young man's hands were folded neatly in his lap, giving off the appearance of being completely at ease with his disheveled surroundings; yet he looked oddly out of place among the towering stacks of case files and half empty containers of fast-food littered across the floor. Every so often, the younger man would glance towards the older, the tiniest quirk of his lip the only indication he'd noticed the older man staring and then once more the older man would continue impatiently drumming on the desk top.

The young man cleared his throat, "Sato-san," he said kindly yet with the barest hint of malice behind his kind tone, "Will Atty. Fujioka be arriving soon?"

"O-oh, of course, of course, Ootori-san" Sato, Yashiko fumbled, wiping his brow feverishly with his filthy yellowing hanky before fumbling about his desk for his phone which was half buried beneath a pile of case files. "Let me call her…" he offered.

Kyouya nodded his head slowly in dissent, "That won't be necessary. I'm sure she'll be arriving soon." He shot the older man another insincere smile. The older man floundered before turning slightly in his seat away from Kyouya. He reached into his jacket for a small flask taking a quick swig from it. Kyouya let a devious smile curve his lips.

Kyouya had bought interest in this firm quite some time ago, seeing it as a necessity to have discreet representation available if the need ever arose. He hadn't chosen this firm at random; no, he never did anything without thought. Sato Yashiko, the fumbling drunk who sat before him, had at one time been a very capable attorney. He had money, power and a winning streak that was untouchable, but like so many men in his position, he let power get to his head and let it consume him. He acquired a gambling debt and then a drinking problem, shortly after, his wife left him; his life spiraled out of control from there but somehow, he managed to keep a firm afloat, but just barely.

Flash forward a couple years and Kyouya showed up at his door, with an offer; he would keep him on payroll in exchange for discrete legal representation and all Yashiko had to do was keep up the firm. A stipulation of this arrangement was Kyouya would choose the attorneys he hired. He wasn't going to go to the trouble of keeping a firm in his empire without having capable attorneys.

In the four years he'd been in possession of the firm, he'd never once needed to use Yashiko's _services. _But he kept it up knowing someday he, or someone else, would need it, which brought him to today, waiting patiently among stacks of garbage and case files, for Haruhi Fujioka to arrive. Haruhi could be considered another one of his projects; he'd been watching her since high school days. It was no surprise she'd caught his attention being a commoner at a school for the wealthy, plus her academic aptitude made her stand out. He'd kept discreet watch on her since then, and when she'd graduated law school, he knew she'd be perfect for his firm. He'd then made a discreet move to collect her.

But back to the point, he'd been called in a few days prior for another favor, from Hikaru. Haruhi was refusing to take his case. What was his role in all this? He was simply here to add a bit of persuasion. Which suited him just fine; this type of thing was his specialty. Plus there was the added bonus of two stored favors from Hikaru; that he liked, very much.

The gentle knock on the door ripped Kyouya from his thoughts, followed by a sharp command of entry from Yashiko. The door swung open and in stepped Atty. Fujioka. She was just as Hikaru described her, short-ish with medium length unkempt hair, what Hikaru was unaware of was that he knew all about her already.

"You wanted to see me, Sato-san?" She asked kindly as she closed the office door behind her. She took notice of the rooms other occupant, glancing over him quickly before returning her attention to her boss.

"N-not so much me, as Ootori-san wanted to have a word with you," Yashiko slurred.

Kyouya glanced in the older man's direction briefly before pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose turning to regarding Haruhi fully.

"Nice to meet you, Atty. Fujioka." Kyouya rose to his full height extending his hand to Haruhi in greeting. "My name is Ootori, Kyouya." He gave her a hardly concealed devious smile. To her credit she held her ground and never once flinched.

Haruhi took his hand pumping it up and down. "Nice to meet you, Ootori-san," she said kindly if not a bit warily.

Kyouya glanced once more in Yashiko's direction, "Could you give us a moment _alone?" _

Yashiko looked between the two, his eyebrows raised comically towards his balding head, "O-of course." He struggled to his feet and then proceeded to wobble out the door, closing it behind him with a click.

Kyouya stalked towards the desk, where he turned to face Haruhi, his glasses flashing beneath the fluorescent lighting of the small office. "You must be wondering why I wanted to speak with you," he stated plainly.

"I suppose I am," Haruhi returned evenly.

Kyouya smiled dangerously, "Well, let me cut to the chase. You were recently assigned to a case, a very important case."

"Hitachiin vs. Yamanabi Inc." Haruhi offered.

"Indeed," Kyouya leaned forward a bit, "and I've been informed you dropped this case."

"I did."

"Why?" he asked simply. He could read little from her expression which was challenging but he liked a good challenge. Unfortunately for her, he rarely lost. That was, unless it suited him to lose.

"There was a conflict of interest," she replied guardedly.

"What sort of conflict?"

"Hitachiin-san did not wish to be represented," Haruhi offered mildly, seemingly unshaken by his interrogation.

"Did Hitachiin-san say this to you in so many words?"

"No." Haruhi paused, "May I ask you a question?"

"You may," he inclined his head slightly.

"Why do you care?"

If he'd been one to outward displays of pleasure, he might have laughed at her direct manner; he settled on a disarming smile instead, "Because I am owner of this firm and this is a big case. One that I'd hate to lose over a 'conflict of interest' as you put it."

Haruhi stared at him guardedly.

"You see, Atty. Fujioka, the client has expressed explicit interest in working with you and only you, and he has claimed, in so many words, he will take his business elsewhere if _you_ do not take the case. As you may have concluded, this leaves us in a predicament. If we lose a case of this magnitude, we would lose money and in turn cut backs may be in order."

"So, what you're saying is if I don't take Hitachiin-san's case my job is forfeit?"

"Perhaps."

"You can't treat people like this," Haruhi said evenly yet there as an under-current of anger to her tone, whom she directed this comment at was unclear.

Kyouya's lips curled up in an evil smile, it was time to turn up the heat, "It's your choice, atty. Fujioka. In all fairness you should know, you are not only throwing away a golden opportunity for yourself but your co-workers as well. Losing this case could be the difference between keeping your job or never working again, for everyone…"

"Are you inferring if I don't take this case, no one here will work again?"

Kyouya shrugged his shoulders, fixing her with a smug grin. "I am merely laying before you the options at hand."

Haruhi locked eyes with him, neither flinching, both trapped in a battle of wills, but he was a master and never lost.

Not that she even had a chance from the start; he had her beaten and they both knew it. She couldn't let others suffer on her behalf, he knew it wasn't in her nature

"I understand." She gave him a forced smile he could see her outrage thinly veiled beneath a professional mask. "I will be returning to my work on this Hitachiin matter then," she bowed slightly. "Good afternoon, Ootori-san."

"Good afternoon, Fujioka-san." He inclined his head as she stepped out the door.

He waited for the fading sound of her footsteps down the hall before extracting a sleek cell phone from within his suit pocket; he chose a recipient then pressed the send button on the other line an eager voice picked up.

"It's done, Hikaru. Just remember you owe me for this."

Hikaru closed his phone with a triumphant click, a wide grin spread his features as he stowed his phone away in his suit pocket. Across from him at his own work table, Kaoru tilted his head to regard his twin. Hikaru had been checking his phone every few minutes for the past two hours, when Kaoru asked him about it he'd merely shrugged off the question. Kaoru knew his twin better than that; he could tell he was up to something. Kaoru leaned onto his work desk resting his head in his hands. Sketches were fanned out before him in haphazard work frenzy. Hikaru was looking down at his own work but his hands weren't moving, from the looks of it, Hikaru was off in his own devious plotting world.

"Are you going to tell me what you're so excited about or do I have to guess?" Kaoru asked playfully.

Hikaru looked up giving his brother one of their trademark mischevious grins. "Just the best news ever." Hikaru beamed.

Kaoru tilted his head with a questioning expression.

"My attorney quit the other day. But I got her, she has to represent me! Hah!" Hikaru beamed with mischievous triumph.

"Okay…?" Kaoru said slowly as Hikaru cackled madly.

"She quit because I kept teasing her." he elaborated "She told me I couldn't _make _her work for me but I sent Kyouya to talk to her and now she has to work for me!" He grinned.

Kaoru nodded, smiling with his brother. Sometimes he wished Hikaru took things a bit more seriously, this case was important; he was facing jail time if he was convicted. However, Kaoru didn't have the heart to point that particular fact out. Not when Hikaru was this excited. Really, he hadn't seen Hikaru this excited about anything in a long time. He would let him have his moment.

Hikaru's laughter subsided, and he fixed his brother with a strange gaze. His eyes narrowed as his expression transformed from mad triumph to one of suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru smiled, "Nothing at all."

Hikaru furrowed his brow, "I know when you're lying to me, Kaoru. You're worried about something. You're making that face you make when you're thinking too hard about something."

"It's nothing really…" Kaoru let his face drop back to his sketches.

Hikaru was beside him in a second, practically laying on the desk peering up at him, "Liar." He stated firmly, "What is it, girl trouble? Do you need some older brother advice?" he teased.

Haruhi came to mind almost instantly and Kaoru caught himself blushing.

"It is!" Hikaru pointed dramatically. "Is it that girl, what's her face?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"It's not about her, and her name is Haru-" but before he could finish Hikaru's pocket began to ring shrilly silencing the pair. Hikaru reached into his pocket greedily a triumphant grin on his face.

"Hellooo," he said with a mock syrupy tone.

"Oh, hi, mom," his tone dropped considerably.

Kaoru tilted his head to better watch his brother's expression, his eyebrows were knit together and his lips were drawn thin with tension. That could mean only one thing.

"Sure. Is Friday night alright?"

"Of course."

"Yeah, I remember the deal."

"Uh-huh."

"Love you too." Hikaru closed his phone with an agitated click.

Kaoru didn't even have to ask.

"Date with a client's daughter?" he asked mildly.

Hikaru turned a pouting expression to his brother, "Yeah. I want to tell her 'no' but she keeps reminding me that I 'owe her'." Hikaru ran a frustrated hand through his auburn hair. "It's not even my fault but I'm still paying the price!"

Kaoru bit back the retort that going on a date with some random girl was better than rotting in jail and more than an equal trade for the bail their mother had paid.

Hikaru dropped down into his work stool letting out an aggravated huff, "I don't know if I can handle another one of these dates."

"I wish I could help," Kaoru offered lamely.

Hikaru looked up at his brother with a mischievous grin, "you could…"

"I'm not switching places with you. I love you, but not that much."

Hikaru jutted out his lip in an exaggerated pout, "Some brother you are."

Silence stretched out for some time and Kaoru returned to his half abandoned sketches.

"You could help me in another way," Hikaru said slyly.

Kaoru looked up from his sketch, "How?"

"You could come as moral support," Hikaru offered leadingly.

Kaoru stared at him but he was catching the subtle hint his brother was sending his way.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Kaoru asked slowly.

"Please, Kaoru! I can't handle another one of these dates you have to come! You can even bring what's her face!" Hikaru came over to his brother giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster. He didn't know why they even tried puppy eyes; they never worked on each other. Besides, Hikaru knew he'd say yes. Kaoru never could tell him 'no'. And Haruhi did owe him a favor for skipping out on their lunch.

Kaoru sighed heavily; making sure Hikaru knew how much he was putting him out, "Alright, I guess…"

"Thanks, Kao, you're the best!" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand shaking it violently.

Kaoru gave him a placating nod but on the inside he was thrilled, his second date with Haruhi would be sooner than anticipated.

Haruhi's bag fell to the floor with a thump, followed shortly after by her keys jingling on the key ring. She slid out of her shoes and onto the main landing of the apartment. She was exhausted. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she was this tired, all she wanted now was a hot cup of tea and then some much needed rest. She shuffled lazily over to the kitchen before rummaging about in the cupboards for a few minutes. Locating her electric kettle, she plugged in the base and filled the kettle. She set it to boil before heading for the living room and falling onto the floor. The apartment was quiet, which meant Mei was still at work.

Haruhi took a deep cleansing breath, willing away the stress. Try as she might she'd been unable to escape the Hitachiin case. It seemed her first impression of it had been correct this would be a career maker or breaker. Now to just get through to the man-child she was representing. Haruhi let her head drop to her folded arms upon the small table in the center of her living room. Today had just been full of unwelcome reunions; she'd been startled to see Kyouya Ootori, a sempai of her Ouran Days, standing in her manager's office. She never would've guessed he owned her company. It seemed she was constantly running into former schoolmates as of late. It was all terribly suspicious, but at the moment it was too much of a bother to chase the thought.

The sharp whistle of the kettle broke her concentration and Haruhi headed to the kitchen. She took the kettle of the heat and prepared a cup with some tea leaves. She let the mixture steep as she leaned against the counter. There was no helping it now, she had to take this case or give up on a lifelong dream. She wasn't willing to give up just because one client had a particularly bad attitude. That was life though, you didn't always get to work with the people you'd like to, she supposed. The tea was steeped and Haruhi removed the tea leaves adding a bit of honey she headed for the living room where she was going to enjoy her hot beverage.

She was just settling in when the front door flung open crashing into the wall.

"I'm home," Mei bellowed. She flung off her shoes before coming to plop herself down unceremoniously onto the floor besides Haruhi.

"Hey. How was work?" Haruhi asked not looking up from her tea.

"Awful. My boss yelled at me again today for being late from break." Mei scowled at nothing in particular.

"Why were you late?" Haruhi asked indifferently, this had become something of a daily ritual for them. The easy back and forth about their individual days, it was a long formed habit from back in the high school days, when Mei would spend more time at Haruhi's apartment than her own.

"There's this guy who just started working with us, he's really cute, and he was taking a break at the same time as me, we got to talking and…"

Haruhi shook her head, "You should be more careful. We can't afford for you to lose another job. My savings are nearly depleted as it is." Haruhi offered before blowing on her tea.

"I'm plenty careful!" Mei shouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish pout.

"Hmm," Haruhi hummed.

"Don't 'hmm' me, Fujioka!" Mei threatened, "So what happened at work today?" she finished in a calmer tone.

Haruhi sighed setting her cup down on the table, "I'm back on the Hitachiin case."

"Wait," Mei held up her hand, "Hitachiin as in Hitachiin design? As in Yuzuha Hitachiin, my idol? You have to help me meet her! Are you representing her; what did she do? Wait, I don't care. I'm sure she's innocent." Mei slammed her hands down on the table fixing Haruhi with her gaze, "Haruhi, you have to help me meet her or at least show her my sketches!"

Haruhi let Mei's rant wash over her, once Mei finished she answered evenly, "I'm not representing Yuzuha, I'm representing her son, Hikaru. And I will not show her your sketches, that's unprofessional and this is a big case."

Mei glared at her, willing Haruhi to change her mind with the power of her mind, but Haruhi had long ago learned how to tune out her friend when she was on the verge of a tantrum.

While Mei was busy glaring daggers at her, the ring of Haruhi's cell phone broke the silence. Haruhi reached into her pants pocket retrieving her aged phone.

"Hello?"

"Fujioka-san!" a familiar voice cheered.

"Hitachiin-san," Haruhi replied unperturbed, even as Mei bristled besides her and scooted closer to Haruhi hoping to overhear their conversation.

Haruhi switched the phone from one ear to the other, as Mei twittered around her.

"Is that him? Yuzuha's son, please let me talk to him, Haruhi! Just for second!"

Haruhi gave Mei a hard glare as Kaoru cackled into the phone, "I take it you're not alone?" he asked amusedly.

"Not quite," Haruhi replied dryly.

"Well, I'll make it quick then. I'm calling in my rain-check. Will you go on a date with me this Friday?"

Mei practically squealed and Haruhi had to hold the phone out of her reach.

"Did Yuzuha's son just ask you on a date, Haruhi! I thought he was a client; you can't date a client!"

"Hold on, Kaoru," Haruhi said into the phone, she covered up the receiver and glared at Mei. "This is his twin brother, and it's not a date we had lunch and I had to leave early."

"Sounds like a date to me," Mei scowled but there was the merest hint of intrigue in her smile.

Haruhi rose to her feet and headed out the front door to get some semblance of privacy. When she pressed the ear piece to her ear she could hear Kaoru laughing maniacally.

She waited for his laughter to die down before speaking into the phone, "Sorry about that," Haruhi sighed.

"Not a problem," Haruhi could hear the smile in his voice. "So, how about it?"

Haruhi fidgeted with the phone, how could she answer? She wasn't really looking to date right now but she had promised him…

"Fujioka-san?" he said into the silence.

"I-"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence the phone was extracted from her grasp. Haruhi watched helplessly as Mei held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Hitachiin-san? This is Mei, Haruhi's roommate."

"Yeah."

"Well, no."

"Shut up! What I'm trying to tell you is, Haruhi accepts; she'd love to go to dinner with you."

Haruhi rub the palm of her hand against her face, apparently the decision had been made for her; that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

**A/N: Thanks to the amazing Enigmaticrose4 for being my beta and helping make this chapter all shiny and pretty. You're the best! **


	6. Ch5:Date Night

**Open Shutters**

**Chapter Five: Date Night**

Her black knee high boots led the eye up to a flirty plaid skirt that fell about mid thigh. Just above that a layer of bronzed skin was exposed revealing a sparkling pink belly button ring, 'subtly' covered by a white, cropped shirt. Mei stopped in front of the mirror, turning in place examining her figure from every angle. Sure she looked ready to go out, but did she have anywhere to go tonight? No.

Mei exhaled heavily before she stepped out into the living room. Haruhi was kneeling besides their table enjoying a cup of tea.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to wrinkle your skirt!" Mei scolded. Stomping across the room, she pointed an accusatory finger in Haruhi's face.

"So?" Haruhi replied mildly.

Mei's scowl deepened. "You're date is going to be here any minute; don't you want to look nice? He's Yuzuha's son for crying out loud!"

Haruhi shrugged, before raising her tea cup to her lips taking a long sip.

Mei sighed in exasperation. Why must she be cursed with such an indifferent best friend? She was going on a date with the son of one of Japan's leading fashion designers. And Haruhi could care less! Mei would murder to be in her position, literally.

Haruhi glanced at her friend and down to her feet, "Take off your shoes when you're in the house." She scolded lightly.

Mei glanced down at her black boots, "No way. This could be my only chance to meet Yuzuha. Just because you don't care what other think about your appearance doesn't mean I don't."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and Mei's eyes narrowed.

"Let me at least do your makeup," Mei demanded.

"No."

"Come on, Haruhi. You let me dress you up. Why can't I do your makeup too?"

"I don't like the way it feels; I feel all greasy and heavy."

"You let me do your hair and makeup for that one meeting," Mei pointed out strategically.

Haruhi sighed setting down her mug. She glanced up at Mei who was standing above her with her hands on his hips, looking very imposing -at least in her own mind.

"That was work, this is… just friends."

Now it was Mei's turn to roll her eyes, If Haruhi thought this guy was looking for friendship then she was in for a rude awakening. If Haruhi were in tune with the latest gossip, as Mei was, she would know the Hitachiin brothers were notorious players. They'd dated everyone from heiresses to pop stars. And absolutely none of their relationships lasted, which could only lead to only one conclusion…

Mei looked down at her naïve friend. '_She has no idea what she's in for.' _Now, don't get her wrong, she wasn't thinking they would _hurt _Haruhi. Mei may have been selfish but she wouldn't endanger a loved one. Besides, Haruhi wasn't stupid enough to let anyone force her into anything she _really _didn't want to do. She just knew how clueless Haruhi was when it came to relationships. Her motivation was a bit selfish… alright, completely selfish, she was hoping to use Haruhi's connections as a type of networking move. She just needed the in and then she knew she could impress Yuzuha with her talent and tenacity! She just knew it.

"Well, at least let me do your hair!" Mei shouted. Hoping escalating her tone would force Haruhi to concede as it usually did.

Haruhi sighed, "Fine."

Mei grabbed Haruhi by the wrist dragging her to her feet, "great!"

Back in her bedroom, Mei brushed through Haruhi's hair smoothing out the natural waves of her friend's mass of hair. Separating a few strands, she twisted them back away from her face securing them with some flowered barrettes she had lying around. Haruhi's bangs were hopelessly long, however. Since Mei was confident enough with a pair of scissors, she decided to trim Haruhi's bangs for her. When everything was finished Mei stepped back admiring her work.

"You look pretty good."

With her hair pulled away from her face, you could see the soft contours of Haruhi's cheeks, her neat eyebrows and large brown eyes. The hair pins gave the overall hair-do a soft feminine look. Which followed through to her outfit, she wore a white lace trimmed camisole and pink flower print skirt that flared out at the knees. Mei grinned with self satisfaction, she wasn't sure what it was but it was really fun to dress up Haruhi.

"Are we done?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're done." Mei waved her off. Any swelling of pride was dismissed by her friend's indifference.

Haruhi stood and headed back into the living room, Mei following eagerly after her. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later as Mei was pacing anxiously and Haruhi sat calmly reading a book that a sharp knock at the door had Mei stumbling over herself to get to the door. Tripping last minute over a pair of her own haphazardly tossed shoes, Mei slammed into the door most ungracefully before standing quickly and brushing off.

She put on her best smile and opened the door. "Good evening, Hitachiin-san," she greeted sweetly.

A grinning red head smiled back at her, "Good evening…I'm sorry, Haruhi didn't mention your name."

She was instantly struck mute, not only was there a practical celebrity standing in her living room, he was even more handsome in person than in the tabloids.

She opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out. His grin widened.

"Hey, Hitachiin-san," Haruhi materialized right beside her. Mei looked down at Haruhi then back to the real live Hitachiin standing in front of her. Was he smiling at Haruhi? And it looked genuine?

"Fujioka-san," he cheered, "Wonderful to see you. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my purse," Haruhi stepped out of the entry way and onto the landing.

Kaoru stepped in and smiled at her politely. "You can close your mouth," he grinned mischievously.

It was then that words came flooding back to her, "Oh. Thanks. Um." She blushed from embarrassment as he peered at her curiously, "I'm a huge fan of your mothers. In fact she's my idol!" Mei blurted.

Kaoru laughed politely and Haruhi reappeared, with a purse slung over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go." Haruhi said unenthusiastically.

Kaoru offered Haruhi his arm and Haruhi walked past him out the door, Mei watched a bemused expression passed over Kaoru's expression. He turned back towards Mei. "It was nice meeting you," he smiled.

"My name is Mei!" she shouted, just as the door shut with a click. She stared at it in disbelief. Had she really just met Yuzuha's son and made a complete ass of herself?

* * *

Candle light flickered across his face; illuminating half lidded golden eyes, casting them in amber glow as they scanned across the dimly lit restaurant. Long fingered hands drummed impatiently across the table top as the young woman besides him opened and closed her mouth several times at a loss of what to say. _'Where the hell is Kaoru?' _Hikaru thought agitatedly. He paused his strumming upon the table top, grabbing a hold of his napkin instead and roughly twisted it.

The girl beside him watched him, her expression a combination of boredom and a desire to engage him in conversation. After a few minutes, she screwed her face up as if preparing herself to jump off a cliff, then took the plunge.

"Uh, Hikaru?" she ventured tentatively.

Unfortunately for her, Hikaru was too wrapped up in his own world to take notice of her. His golden eyes were glued to the arched entryway where any moment now, his twin would be waltzing through, and saving him from this awful date. Hikaru's napkin was turning into quite an impressive knot when a tremble hand touched his arm.

"What?" Hikaru turned nearly snarling.

The girl scooted back as if stricken, "Uh, sorry… it's just you're ripping your napkin." She pointed feebly to his half shredded and knotted napkin.

Hikaru glanced down at his tattered napkin, then back at his date. He'd nearly forgotten his reason for going out tonight… He twisted his lips into an insincere smile.

"Oh," he said with forced surprise, "I'm just so worried about my baby brother. He's bringing a girl with him that he's been seeing. I haven't met her yet… and… well…" he gave her his most simpering expression, pouring on the host club charm that he'd spent the better part of three years cultivating.

She swooned a bit, as expected, fluttering about brotherly love or something idiotic like that. Hikaru turned away from her rolling his eyes, all women were alike. Maybe that's why he couldn't find one that held his interest for more than five seconds.

"I'll just ask the waiter for a new one," he offered to the young woman with another insincere smile.

He turned back towards the door raising his hand when he caught sight of an attractive woman standing beneath the archway. She wore a flirty floral skirt, paired with a white camisole. Hikaru dropped his hand momentarily distracted by her, she seemed familiar somehow…

The young woman turned in his direction, her face was dominated by a large pair of brown eyes, framed by a pair of blunt bangs. Hikaru choked back a laugh of surprise. It was atty. Fujioka.

Hikaru turned to his dining companion, "Excuse me, I just noticed a friend over there and I want to say 'hi'." He smiled his host smile and she fluttered beneath his gaze.

"Of course," she blushed before looking back down to the table.

Hikaru slid from his chair and sauntered over to the entry way. Haruhi was staring at the restaurant her large brown eyes accessing and categorizing everything she took in. She didn't even notice as Hikaru leaned up against the pillar.

"Atty. Fujioka, funny running into you _here," _he purred.

She turned to regard him with an unperturbed expression, "Hitachiin-san."

He grinned broadly.

"I didn't know commoners could afford a place like this," he teased.

She fixed him with her glare preparing some witty remark no doubt when a familiar hand came to rest on her shoulder, halting her reply.

Hikaru looked up to meet golden eyes identical to his own, a broad smirk on his brother's face.

"Fujioka-san is my date this evening." Kaoru offered mildly.

Hikaru blinked at the pair of them his expression nearly blank but you could nearly see the wheels turning behind his eyes. His brother had brought his attorney as his date, but Kaoru had mentioned that they went to high school with her which meant…

"Wait, your date is my attorney?" Hikaru asked in shock.

Kaoru cackled madly at his own private joke.

"Looks like it."

Haruhi glanced between the two of them. "You didn't know?" she asked with mild disbelief.

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a look. "No."

Haruhi stared at the pair unbelieving.

"I suppose this saves us introductions," Kaoru smiled mischievously. "Shall we, Fujioka-san." Kaoru offered Haruhi bent arm which she passed up in favor of walking over to the table.

Hikaru's date who'd watched the proceedings from a distance looked very confused as the brothers returned to the table, each taking a seat beside their date. Hikaru sat across from Haruhi, Kaoru across from his brother's date. Tension was high as Hikaru glanced between Kaoru and Haruhi.

Kaoru fell into a light conversation with Haruhi. All the while Hikaru continued to stare them down. A waiter came and left taking their orders. Kaoru and Haruhi were having a luke-warm political conversation when Hikaru interrupted.

"How do you know each other?"

Haruhi stared at him blankly then looked back to Kaoru, "I was in the same class as you in High School." She dead panned.

Hikaru scowled, that explained nothing.

"So, how'd you keep in contact? We never talked to you during high school."

"Kaoru and I ran into one another recently by accident."

"You never thought to tell me about it?" this he directed at Kaoru.

"I did tell you, a couple times," Kaoru chuckled.

Hikaru continued to pout childishly. "Why didn't _you _mention you knew my brother?"

"You never asked."

Hikaru didn't seem pleased by this answer but was cut off by the waiter arriving at their table with the first course. When the waiter retreated, silence stretched out punctuated by the clinking of silverware on plates. Hikaru's date tried several times to engage Hikaru in conversation but any attempt to be cordial had flown out the window.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hikaru blurted half way through the first course.

Kaoru was forming a reply when Haruhi interrupted, "So what, does he have to report back to you on every aspect of his life?"

Hikaru glared at her dangerously. "Don't try and understand what you could never understand."

Haruhi fixed him with her large brown eyes, "I understand perfectly, you're throwing a fit because Kaoru kept something from you. You're acting like the child you are."

Kaoru snorted and Hikaru glared at his brother. "Have something to say, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sobered quickly staring back at his brother, "its funny, Hikaru, she's got you pegged."

Hikaru glared, before huffing irritably and looked away.

"Don't pout," Kaoru teased lightly.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk to you."

"Hikaru, don't be mad, I tried to tell you…"

"You knew I wouldn't remember!"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention!"

"But if you knew she was representing me then you shouldn't be seeing her."

"I didn't know, and besides why does it matter? What do you _like _Haruhi?"

Hikaru blanched and blushed looking anywhere but at Haruhi.

Kaoru scoffed, "You do! You can't stand to share. You're so selfish, Hikaru."

"Well at least I haven't been keeping secrets!"

"I told you I wasn't!"

"Liar!"

"Jerk!"

"Fairy!"

"Pixie"

"Uke!"

"Baka!"

"I can't stand your face, I'm leaving." Hikaru stood abruptly his chair scraping across the floor.

"Same here, come on Fujioka-san." Kaoru stood at the same moment as his brother grasping Haruhi by the upper arm.

"Who said Fujioka was leaving with you?"

"Me, that's who!"

"She's my attorney."

"She's my _date."_

Hikaru growled in the back of his throat, for all appearances it looked like it would come to blows.

Across the table, Hikaru date looked like a terrified animal cornered by a predator. Haruhi who'd been forgotten in their scuffle came around the table to speak to the young woman.

"I don't think this is going to end anytime soon, you should get out of here."

The young woman nodded her trembling head before scooting her chair back and slipping out of the restaurant without either of the quarrelling twins giving her even a single glance. Meanwhile, the entire restaurant was turned around in their seats to watch the spectacle.

"If you're so disgusted by me, then stop crawling into bed with me late at night."

"I only do that because you make that pitiful sad face at me, and I think you're lonely."

Haruhi sighed, this could go on all night and it was obvious now there was not even a slight chance she'd be eating fancy food tonight –which was the only reason she'd even agreed in the first place- it was time to make her exit.

She cleared her throat, to no affect. Hikaru and Kaoru were much too absorbed in their fight to take notice of her. She could have tried harder, but that wasn't like her.

"I'm leaving."

No response, as expected. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders there was nothing else she could do. So, she left. It wasn't too long of a train ride from here anyway.

* * *

Yuzuha blinked at her computer screen before pausing to pinch the bridge of her nose. It was getting to that point where all the words on the screen had begun to blur together. In fact, all these late nights were starting to bleed into one another. It seemed if it wasn't one thing, it was another, keeping her at work well past decent hours.

The gentle knock at her door brought her abruptly from her break. She gave the door an accessing gaze. Who could it possibly be at this hour?

She shrugged off the question and called out genially. "Come in."

Heavy mahogany doors swung open and a young man in a black business suit, with black hair and thin rimmed glasses strolled into the center of the room. A mischievous smirk pulled her lips, one that he was uncannily similar to that of her sons.

"Good evening, Ootori-san." She said cheerfully, while leaning back in her desk chair. "Bit late for a visit don't you think?" she locked the young man with her cat-like eyes.

Kyouya smirked slightly, tilting his head in greeting, "I don't keep normal hours. Neither do you it seems." He remarked.

She smiled broadly, "I suppose you caught me. I hope since you made the trip in person you have good news for me?"

Kyouya's shook his head slightly, "Afraid nothing new has been uncovered. Rest assured I have men working on it round the clock. We'll get to the bottom of it."

Yuzuha hid her disappointment beneath a cheeky grin, "I have the utmost faith in you. That's why I came to you first, Ootori-san."

"I'm flattered."

"Shush, you know you're the best."

"I hope to live up to your expectations, Hitachiin-san."

"Please, call me Yuzuha."

"Yuzuha," his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"So, why did you come all the way down here if you don't have good news?" Yuzuha leaned forward hands cradling her head as she regarded the young man before her.

"Ah, I received an interesting report tonight about a disturbance at a restaurant downtown. Apparently a pair of twins made quite a disturbance…"

Yuzuha sighed, "Give them an inch they take a mile. I guess it's my fault for not realizing their nature before it was too late." She shook her head.

"Should we change our plan of action?" Kyouya offered after a lengthy silence.

Yuzuha shook her head, "No, I don't think that will be necessary. Follow through as we planned. Nothing changes. I'm sure it goes without saying I'd like to keep this incident _out _of the tabloids."

"Of course. Anything else?"

Yuzuha watched Kyouya for a moment trying and failing to see through his protective shell, "What was the cause of the disturbance?"

Kyouya paused accessing his answer, "An argument… over a girl."

Yuzuha laughed heartily before wiping the laughter induced tears from her eyes, "Is that so? Well this certainly makes things much more interesting."

**A/N: Credit where Credit is due: Thanks to Engimaticrose4 for betaing this for me. **


	7. Ch6:Brother's fight

Open Shutters

Chapter Six: Brother's Fight

Click. Click. Click.

In quick succession the shutters opened and closed, capturing with it the image of long legged models draped over chaises, their lips painted scarlet and their curtains of ebony hair pulled back in artful styles. Their clothes were exotic and expensive. Silk, cashmere and velvet shimmered beneath the bright overhead lights of the studio. They moved languidly, lips pouted, hips jutted, and skirts flaring, like a great flock of color birds. Gems shimmered on their fingers, throats and earlobes. This was fashion. This was living the dream.

Click. Click. Click.

The Photographer brushed aside her wavy ebony hair with the back of her palm, as it fell into her face. Sweat beaded down her forehead, she crouched lower into another shot. The models moved unhurriedly before her.

"A little to the left," She motioned with her hand for a model in brilliant plum colored, velvet skirt. The model moved gracefully reposing herself between two other nameless models, in coordinating outfits from the same collection. The first model draped a lazy arm around a taller bottle-blond American model. Her lips parted slightly in an alluring but not overly sexual gaze. The photographer smiled "Perfect." She praised, pressing down the shutter release once more.

Click. Click. Click.

Coralers –or her assistants rather- ushered away the models. The photographer switched cameras and took a hurried swig from her water bottle as the next group of models, in casual wear, arranged themselves on newly place furniture. The entire process took minutes. She was smacking her lips and swinging the camera within her grasp when the staff stepped away a completely new scene was prepared for her. Taking a moment, she assessed the new scene. Moving into position, she snapped the first few shots, then onto a string of other positions and directions.

Every model today was wearing impossibly gorgeous original Hitachiin designs. It was the photographer's first day on a major set and what a first day! It was an honor to be shooting for the infamous Hitachiin Yuzuha! Around the room half a dozen other models lazed about, wearing everything from elegant ball gowns to brightly colored casual wear. The photographer was awash in color, fabric and beautiful women with long tapered fingers, delicate curved necks and glistening cherry lips. This was like a dream come true, only better than that.

There was a gentle tapping on her shoulder. She realized, too late, she'd been staring into space. Glancing up apologetically, she came face to face with Hitachiin Yuzuha herself.

"Oh," The photographer nearly dropped her camera in surprise, "Hitachiin-san, I didn't think _you'd _be here today." She stuttered trying to regain her groundings.

Yuzuha smiled almost mischievously but with a classy sort of elegance she was famous for. "Originally, I hadn't planned on coming at all. But circumstances have made in impossible for me not to come."

The photographer's mouth formed an 'O' as she nodded her understanding but she didn't understand at all. '_What circumstances?' _She wondered. She was forming the question when a loud crash caught both their attention.

Across the room, a young red head in a tailored suit was standing with his hands on his hips sticking his tongue out childishly at an unseen second person. Yuzuha sighed heavily and excused herself before marching over to the young man. It wasn't until Yuzuha was standing beside the young man with her brows tilted forward in anger, that it hit the photographer _who_ it was. _That _was one of the Hitachiin twins! How could she have not immediately recognized that face?

The photographer's brows tilted forward and a scowl marred her face. She pushed back her wavy ebony hair in agitation, before it fell back into her face. Gripping her camera like a vice, she turned back to the idling models, who were chatting amicably with one another.

"Alright, you, over there!" she jabbed her finger in one direction. "And you!" She pointed at model with an a-line bob, "Over there." The models looked startled at her brisk manner but moved to do her bidding, with more than a few sideways shared between them. The models struck their poses and the photographer focused her lens. Too bad she couldn't focus her mind as well. Over the din of the crowd studio, which should have been silent, she could hear an argument escalating.

"I'm sick of your face, Kaoru!"

"Tell me about it! Even when I see my own reflection, I see your face!"

"I wish you'd never been born!"

"Same goes here!"

"Don't copy me!"

"You stop copy me!"

"No, you!" They shouted in unison.

"Quit it!" Again in unison.

"That isn't funny!" once more, perfectly timed down to the syllables.

The photographer lowered her camera in defeat and turned her head in their direction, just as the rest of the people around the room had done. How could they not? The twins were having a screaming match in the middle of the studio!

'_They haven't changed a bit.' _She thought nastily. '_Just as self absorbed as ever.' _Her scowl deepened. 

Yuzuha stood a few feet away from her quarrelling sons. Her expression appeared torn between amusement and concern. As the twin to right of her reached for a lamp, the twin on the left lifted up a pedestal. With arms arched to throw, they eyed each other preparing to retaliate the moment the other made their move. The photographer's mouth dropped open in disbelief; they weren't really going to throw those things at one another, were they?

The photographer motioned to step forward, not completely sure what it was she intended to do. She would be a small woman up against two enraged _male _twins. Luckily Yuzuha beat her to it. Walking between her sons, she held open her palms to each of them.

"Enough! If you two are going to act like children in my studio, then get out." She pointed towards the door. "I don't want to see either of you back until you're ready to behave like adults." Yuzuha's eyes took on a steely look that didn't match her personality at all.

Even from her distance, the photographer felt a bit intimidated. Yuzuha, apparently, was not a woman to mess with. The twins seemed shocked by this reaction as well, because they blinked at their mother for a moment. Around them, the entire room held its breath. Then the two turned and slowly they lowered their arms, letting their blunt objects fall to the floor with a clatter. The room collectively sighed with relief.

Until the twin's eyes met, sparks and flames seemed to erupt between them again. Without warning, they vaulted into the air towards one another colliding in the center, just barely missing Yuzuha as she side stepped out of the way. Yuzuha pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. When she realized the entire room was staring at her, she put on one of her most dazzling smiles.

"Break-time everyone," she said cheerfully.

There was a collective moment of utter confusion as people hung about. Then as Yuzuha urged them away with a motion of her hands, the employees slowly began to scatter. Across the crowded room, Yuzuha met the photographer's gaze. Striding over towards her she had on another one of her brilliant, nearly mischievous, smiles.

Without realizing it, the Photographer had been staring at Yuzuha with her mouth slightly agape. '_She has to be kidding.' _she thought forcing her mouth shut.

"How about some coffee?" Yuzuha gestured to the back of the room where catering had set up some desserts and a coffee pot. Yuzuha seemed blissfully oblivious to the tearing and scratching sounds coming from her sons at the opposite end of the spacious room.

The photographer nodded dumbly before following the fashion mogul over to the catering table. Yuzuha sauntered up to the catering table pressing a finger to her lips as she looked up and down the line of deserts. Suddenly a manicured hand darted out retracting with a sugary maple bar clutched within it.

"I love these." Yuzuha sighed blissfully, taking a large bite of the sugary morsel.

At the back of the room, the photographer could hear one of the twins yowl with pain. Another brief squabble ensued; she couldn't make out the words.

Focusing back on Yuzuha, she noticed Yuzuha's eating was less refined than she would have imagined. When Yuzuha was finished she licked all of her fingers deliberately before turning to face the photographer.

"Is everything alright?" Yuzuha asked kindly.

The photographer nodded her head up and down vigorously, "I'm fine." '_Except for the fact everyone here is insane.'_

"Sorry about my boys… I'm sorry… I never got your name." Yuzuha laughed like a school girl.

"My name is, Ichiban, Hitome. And there's no need to apologize. I've experienced your sons before."

"Oh? How do you know my sons?" Yuzuha peered at her curiously, giving Hitome the impression of being an animal at the zoo.

"We went to middle school together, before I moved to England." Hitome said offhandedly.

"Ah. How funny, to think you knew my sons and now you work for my company!" She laughed once more in her high girlish fashion.

Hitome laughed awkwardly wringing her hands nervously, "Yeah. So what's _wrong _with them?" She thumbed in their direction, hoping to distract Yuzuha from asking more about her past.

At the back of the room it sounded as if the fight had escalated and they'd come to _some _sort of resolution. There was the jarring sound of a door being slammed.

Yuzuha's expression dropped and her lips became very thin as she glanced over Hitome's shoulder towards the back of the room where the twins had been fighting moments ago.

"I'm not sure… they've never fought like this before." Yuzuha said quietly.

"Never?" Hitome asked equally quiet. Somehow she found that hard to believe.

"Never," Yuzuha shook her head "the strangest part is I heard it's over a girl…"

Hitome was opening her mouth to speak when one of the twins shouted just behind her.

"Leave then, Hikaru! I can do all the work without you. I always do!" He strode over to the two women looking perfectly indignant, his auburn brows were knit tightly and his golden eyes looked like they could light a fire with their intensity.

Hitome looked in the other direction letting her curtain of wavy brown hair block her face. Kaoru, walked up to his mother and smiled. He took no notice of Hitome.

"Mom, I have some designs I want you to look at. Do you think you can stop by and take a look at them later?"

Yuzuha smiled, "Of course, dear."

Kaoru returned the smile and turned striding away his arms swinging as he did so. Hitome watched him go.

And so she'd met they met again. And yet, once again, it was as if their eyes saw right over her and threw her. _'But not this time,' _she thought resolutely, _'This time would be different.'_

Piles of text books were stacked around her and open manila folders were fanned across her desk. Haruhi rested her head in her upturned palm pouring over the contents of one folder, while glancing at the screen of her laptop then cross referencing an old law textbook at her elbow. On the table top her cup of tea had grown cold and untouched. Haruhi traced her finger across the fading lines of a court document from a case several years old. She been hoping she'd find some answers in the faded document, so far, no luck. She paused making a few notions in word document on her computer, then returned to pouring over her reference text at her elbow.

The shrill ring of her cell phone broke her concentration. Haruhi sighed; this had to be the thirtieth call in the past hour. Grabbing her cell phone from off the desk top, she didn't bother to check the caller ID, she knew who it was.

"What?" She said bluntly.

"Fujioka-san, that's not very nice. What if I'd been a client?" Kaoru's playful voice teased on the other line.

Haruhi sighed.

"Kaoru," Haruhi rubbed her eyes with the heel of her free hand, "you've been calling me every five minutes for the past hour. I knew it was you."

"Well, I'm bored, there's no one to talk to here." He whined.

Haruhi sighed even deeper. "I told you just to make up with your brother already. I don't even know why you're fighting." Haruhi glanced down at her reference material. '_Might as well try and get some work done while Kaoru attempt_s _to waste my time.'_

"I was thinking." Kaoru stated completely ignoring her previous statement. "You still owe me for the lunch that got canceled, and since we never really made it all the way through dinner..." he said leadingly.

"No way," Haruhi said flatly.

"Come onnnn!" he whined.

"I went to dinner with you, we're even."

"But we didn't even have desert!" there was teasing lilt to his tone.

Haruhi sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't have time for this, Kaoru. Why don't you just make up with your-" Haruhi couldn't finish as the desk phone rang for the eightieth time that day. "Kaoru, I have another call. I'll have to call you back."

"No you won't! I'll wait." He stated firmly.

Haruhi stared at the ringing desk phone, there was good chance this could be an actual client.

"Alright, just hold on." She set the cell phone down on the desk and picked up her office phone. "Sato and associates this Atty. Fujioka how may I help you?" Haruhi said in a crisp business tone.

"Why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. It was a client alright.

"I was on the phone, Hitachiin-san. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I'm bored."

Haruhi sighed even heavier than before.

"Is there anything _case _related I can assist you with?"

There was a brief pause as if he was thinking, "Nope. What are you doing Atty. Fujioka? Want to do lunch?"

"Haven't we been over this?" Haruhi dead panned.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just bored."

"Why not go to lunch with your brother?" she asked hopefully.

Like his twin, he ignored the question. "I know. Why don't you let me visit your house! I've always wanted to see how commoners live and you _did _let _him _see your house. It's only fair that I see it too. I am your client."

"I don't think that appropriate-" Haruhi was cut off once more by the beep of her second line.

"Hold on. I have another call." Before Hikaru had time to protest, she switched over the lines.

"Sato and Associates this is Atty. Fujioka, how may I help you?"

"What happened? I heard you talking to someone else but you never came back." Haruhi could nearly hear the mischievous grin in his voice.

"Your brother called me."

"I know. He's sitting across the room from me." Kaoru said offhandedly. "You're not really going to let him over to your house are you? I barely even got a look! If you invite him over I want an invite first. I am your _friend _after all," He drawled.

Haruhi didn't have time to respond. On the other end of the line there was an audible tussle. And what sounded like two people fighting over the phone. Keys were pressed accidently sending a sharp dial tone rattling through Haruhi's head. Haruhi held the receiver from her head considering hanging up. After a few muttered threats and curses the pair of them came on the line together.

"We've called a momentary truce." Kaoru explained.

"But I still can't stand you."

"Same goes for me."

"Well you snore."

"And you grind your teeth!"

"I wouldn't if _you _hadn't lost my mouth guard."

"You shouldn't have left it right next to the bathroom trash!"

"Is there a point to this?" Haruhi interjected with agitation.

However, the pair of them seemed to have forgotten Haruhi entirely and were carrying on loudly, flinging insults back and forth. Haruhi tried in vain for several minutes to catch their attention but to no avail. Finally, fed up, she slammed her hands down on the table.

"I'm hanging up now." She stated for no real reason.

Neither of them responded and Haruhi slammed the phone down with uncharacteristic rage. She glowered at the phone for several long minutes before if dawned on her what she was doing. Haruhi shook her head and dropped her gaze back to her case files and text books. Rolling her shoulders and cracking her fingers, Haruhi attempted to readjust in her seat. Finding a comfortable position, she went back to work.

After a few minutes, she started drumming her fingers on the desktop, her eyes glazed over and she couldn't focus on her papers. Every few minutes, she glanced back up at the phones expecting at any minute for it to ring and for the whole ordeal to start over again.

Ten minutes later, it occurred to her she'd been staring at the same page without really reading it. The phone had been suspiciously silent. She watched it from the corner of her eye. '_Why haven't they called?' _She could have smacked herself. _'Don't question it. Just get back to work.' _Minutes ticked by. Haruhi glanced up at the phone again. She tried to imagine what was keeping them from calling. She shook her head to dispel the thoughts. _'It doesn't matter. It's none of my business.' _

Haruhi's foot fidgeted, she still hadn't moved from the original page. Sighing, she closed the manila folder and marked her place in the text books. '_There's no helping it, I have to do something, or I'll never get any work done.'_

Haruhi was starting to get used to the overly polished lobby and the crowds of well dressed employees bustling about on their own business. Even the receptionist at the front desk seemed to be coming to grips with seeing Haruhi walk through in her faded power suits and scuffed Mary Janes. Haruhi stepped onto the gleaming elevator not even taking time to glance at her own reflection as she pressed her floor number. Up and up she rode, stopping once or twice to let employees on and off. A few took notice of her, lifting their noses as if her bad sense of fashion carried its own particular foul odor.

The doors slid open on her destination and Haruhi stepped out of the elevator with grim determination. She could hear their shouts as she strode down the hallway. Their personal receptionist was sitting at her desk, her dark hair pulled back in a low bun today at the nape of her neck. Her eyes slid over Haruhi and before she had time to speak, Haruhi burst into the twins shared office.

The two of them stood in the center of them room, Hikaru's held a stapler in a fisted hand, Kaoru an empty cup that looked as if it held pens at one time. Each one was panting heavily amid scattered bits of broken office supplies and balls of paper. They didn't seem to notice Haruhi's entry as they continued their verbal assault of one another.

"I wish you were dead, Kaoru!"

"I wished you were dead first!"

"You're always copying me! I hate it! I just want to be me. Why do I have to look like _you!"_

"Do you think it's easy being identical to an idiot, like you!"

Haruhi had enough. Striding to the center of the two of them she turned to Hikaru and slapped him soundly across the face. Before Hikaru had a chance to react she turned on Kaoru and did the same to him. They both stared at her with identical expressions of shock. Their mouths slightly agape and their golden eyes comically round.

"What's wrong with the two of you!" She glared between them. "So what if he's my client." She faced Kaoru who only stared back at her blankly his mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "And so what if he brought me as his date and we've hung out. You're brothers, brothers shouldn't act this way, now make up or neither of you are coming to my house, ever!"

Their mouths closed in unison and their arms fell limply to their sides. Kaoru was the first to move skulking around Haruhi before coming to drape his arm around his brother's shoulder. Twin devious grins curled their lips.

"So," they purred together as they leaned in towards Haruhi, "When we make up. We can come to your house?"

It was Haruhi's turn to stare blankly between the two of them. They slunk over to her like a pair of cats each brother taking a side of her crushing her between them.

"Eh, Fujioka-san?" Kaoru grinned.

"I believe that's what you just said, Atty. Fujioka." Hikaru grinned on the other side of her.

Then everything clicked into place for Haruhi.

"You weren't fighting at all," she said it slowly letting the words fall from her lips as the reality of it sank in.

Their grins only deepened.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru grinned.

"How do you know?" Kaoru added.

"You weren't." She was sure of it now.

The pair of them cackled madly, and pulled away from her clutching their sides.

"You were right, Hikaru. It is fun to mess with her!"

"We really had her going there, didn't we, Kaoru?"

"Nice touch keeping everyone in the dark! It really added a touch of realism to the whole thing, Hikaru."

"I couldn't have done it without you brother. I just wish you had told me before our double date!"

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, are you mad at me for that?" Kaoru leaned into his brother, who dropped his arm to cradling him about the waist as Kaoru fluttered doe eyes at him.

"I could never really be mad at you." Hikaru stroked the auburn hair away from his brother's face, as tears gathered in Kaoru's eyes.

"I was so worried when I didn't tell you." Kaoru bit his lip.

"Think nothing of it, my darling brother."

Haruhi stood back torn between disbelief and anger. It was all a trick? How old were these two, playing childish games like that. And they were the future owners of this company! It was insane.

Haruhi shook her head. _'Why do I even bother?' _

**A/N: A thousand apologies for the delay on this chapter. Between my wedding and writing my novel, October and apparently over half of November, have been a bit hectic. Add in the fact that me and this chapter nearly came to blows you get yourself a month and a half delay. **

***bows deeply* thank you to Enigmaticrose4 for her mad beta-ing skills and thank you all for reading! **

**Reviews are appreciated and may inspire shorter delays between chapters… maybe.**

**Also, feel free to comment on Hitome. She's my first **_**serious **_**OC in a fan fiction. Yes, she will appear again, what her purpose in the story is, is up for you to guess. XD**

**Until next time,**

**-Nicluvly.**


	8. Ch7: Haruhi's Life

Open Shutters

Chapter Seven: Haruhi's Life

A clock ticked on the wall. Then the roar of the vacuum died away. Leaning to one side, Haruhi stretched a kink in her side out before unplugging the vacuum and coiling the cord. She stuffed the vacuum in a closet, shutting the door with a thunk. Haruhi glanced around the living room. _'Kitchen next.' _She nodded agreeing with herself. In the kitchen, there as a small pile of dishes and a few empty food containers scattered along the counter. Haruhi scowled. '_Mei.'_ She stomped over to the counter,first thing: clear off the counters, then garbage was tossed into the compacter, thank god for modern conveniences. Next, dishes were rinsed and put into the dishwasher, another modern convenience. When she finished, Haruhi stood back surveying the counter, the low hum of the dishwasher vibrated in the background.

'_I was hesitant, at first, about renting a place with so many appliances included. But Mei was right, it's worth the convenience. I'm hardly home to do the chores as it is.' _Haruhi glanced up at the clock; not quite mid-day. Back in the living room she glanced around. It was spotless. She slid back the door to her bedroom; her futon was packed away, her laundry done.

'_I really have nothing left to do?' _

Haruhi stood listlessly in the doorway to her bedroom. _'I guess I could read… or something.' _

In the back of her closet, Haruhi found a book she'd bought long ago – much longer than she'd like to admit. Brushing off the dust of the cover, she turned it over reading the back cover. _'I did want to read this…'_

Haruhi walked back into the living room and dropped herself back onto the floor. She cracked open the book scanning the first page. On the wall, the clock filled the silence with its steady rhythmic tick. Haruhi glanced up; it was just past eleven.

Haruhi sighed. _'Mei said she'd bring home groceries after work. So I don't even need to do that.' _Haruhi went back to reading her book.

A few more minutes ticked by. Haruhi finished the first chapter. Dog earring her place, she set the book down on the coffee table.

'_I think I'll make some tea.' _

Back in the kitchen, she found the electric tea kettle, a relic from the days of living with her father. _'I wonder what dad is up too. Maybe I should call him…'_

With the kettle heating up, Haruhi returned to the living room and dialed her father's phone. Ryoji-Ranka answered flamboyantly, keeping Haruhi occupied for ten minutes recounting his most recent escapades in America, where he was on a sort of 'Drag Tour.' The owner of the bar Ranka worked for had started a musical showcase. Then a couple years back, the group had started touring around the country, in the past six months they'd started an international tour around the world.

"I miss you to dad." Haruhi said.

"mmhm."

"I promise; I'm taking care of myself."

"I'll tell her 'hi' for you."

"Alright, love you too. Yeah. Bye."

Haruhi hung up the phone. Silence again. The clock on the wall continued to tick. Haruhi checked it again. Eleven fifteen. Haruhi fell back on the Tatami mat, arms sprawled out. '_My first proper day off in months and I have nothing to do.' _

Haruhi sat back up, _'I could work on the Hitachiin case for a while...' _

Mei's voice from earlier in the day rang through her head:

"_Haruhi! Absolutely no working today! You've worked every weekend through for the past three months! Your father will kill me if you get sick! Just rest!"_

Haruhi sighed. She was resting, but it seemed unnatural to just laze around all day. _'I kind of wish I had something to do.'_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Haruhi shot up, back rigid as she stared at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'_Who could that be?' _

"Coming!" Haruhi said as she rose to her feet.

She hurried over to the door. Sliding on her slippers, she opened the front door. Instantly, she wished she hadn't. Leaning onto the banister outside her apartment, like a pair of devious cats, were Hikaru and Kaoru. When she scowled at them, their eager expressions only seemed to deepen.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Fujioka-san, we're here for our visit." Kaoru grinned, leaning in towards Haruhi.

Hikaru stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, identical grin split his devious face, "You did say if we made up, we could visit," he added.

Haruhi gripped the door handle, white knuckled, toying with the idea of slamming the door in their smirking faces.

"I didn't mean you could drop by anytime," she said unenthusiastically.

"So you did invite us?" Hikaru purred suggestively.

Haruhi glared at him.

"Are you going to invite us in?" Kaoru teased redirecting her attention onto him.

"No."

They shared a look.

"We brought snacks," they chorused in unison.

Haruhi, who'd turned to walk back inside, turned slowly to face them, raising a single brow at the pair. "Snacks?" she asked guardedly.

"Some cakes our chef made," Kaoru lifted up a white box into view. Haruhi eyed it suspiciously; though she wasn't really fond of sweets, it would go good with tea…

Haruhi looked at the box, then back at the twins, then back at the box and then back to the twins. Their smirks seemed engraved into their features now, for how long they'd been holding them.

"Alright, you can come in. But just for tea," Haruhi stepped aside to let them in.

"Yay!" they cheered in unison.

Haruhi led them into the foyer. "Take off your shoes please." She motioned towards the other shoes in the foyer.

They glanced down at their designer shoes and then shared a look. Haruhi noticed smirks blooming on their features. She scowled. _'Think about the cake. Think about the cake.' _She chanted mentally.

After taking off their shoes, they followed Haruhi into the living room.

"Fujioka-san, is this your entire apartment? Where do you sleep?" Kaoru asked curiously peering at Haruhi's T.V.

"I think she sleeps in here!" Hikaru said pointing at a linen closet full of spare bedding. "Look, this is her bed!" he cheered happily.

Kaoru came over and the pair of them regarded the closet with a mock-scientific seriousness.

"That's a closet," Haruhi said flatly.

"Wait, you can't even walk into your closet?" Hikaru asked in disbelief – unrealistic disbelief and shock quite visible in his expression.

Kaoru nodded agreeing.

Haruhi glared at the two of them. _'How can they be this out of touch with reality.'_

"Atty. Fujioka! What's this?" Hikaru pointed at her Kotasu, having abandoned the closet.

"A kotasu."

"And this?" Kaoru pointed at the floor.

"Tatami flooring."

Both their mouths formed round 'O's. For twenty more minutes, they quizzed Haruhi on the contents of her apartment, bouncing around nearly toppling over her mother's shrine and almost breaking every dish she owned. When the tea kettle whistled, they shrieked with glee, demanding she explain this strange commoner's way of making tea.

An hour had passed since they'd arrived. Haruhi had somehow managed to get the two of them to sit at the table –though the process was like wrangling a pair of overactive toddlers. There they'd flooded her with mindless questions alternating with senseless teasing. Somehow they'd gotten it in their heads that she looked like a _Tanuki _and had taken to calling her one. A part of her missed the times when she could spend time with them individually; they'd seemed so much more manageable then.

"So, what's for dinner?" Hikaru queried bringing Haruhi back from her thoughts.

Haruhi glared at him. "Who said I'm cooking for you?"

"But you still owe me, Fujioka-san." Kaoru whined giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"And if you're making him dinner, then you might as well make some for me too!" Hikaru added.

"No."

"Waaaah?" they said in unison.

"I didn't even really invite you two over to my house; you just showed up. You can't expect me to just cook for you," Haruhi remarked with mild agitation.

"What kind of hostess doesn't provide for her guests!" Hikaru challenged.

"I'm not your hostess."

"But we're guests in your house." Kaoru countered.

"Unwillingly."

"But we're still here," Hikaru retaliated.

"Which means you need to cook dinner for us," Kaoru finished.

There logic was incredibly stupid but it dawned on her they would talk her in circles all afternoon if she let them.

"I don't even have any groceries," Haruhi replied as a lame way of an excuse.

"Fujioka-san! We had no idea you were so poor!"

"I'm not that poor. I just haven't been to the groceries store in a couple days. I've been working." Haruhi scowled. _'Damn rich people.'_

"A commoner's grocery store? We want to go," they chorused.

"Who said we were going to the grocery store?"

"You did!" they chorused.

"I don't think-"

Before Haruhi could fully form an argument, the twins each took a side and hooked her by the armpits, lifting her to her feet.

"To the commoner's grocery store!" they cheered.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep. Mei's eyes glazed over as she slid a package of instant rice across the scanner. Nothing interesting ever happened when you worked for a grocery store. Mei jammed her finger on the total key, green numbers flashed across her screen.

"That'll be 5600 yen please." Mei said unenthusiastically.

The customer handed her the cash and Mei shoved it into her cash-drawer.

"Have a good day," she said dully.

Mei watched as the customer disappeared out the sliding doors. She was turning to greet her next customer, when she noticed someone familiar coming through the front doors of the store. The customer reached the register and Mei was forced to check them out.

'_Haruhi Fujioka-' _Mei ground her teeth angrily sliding her customers purchase across the scanner, _'I told you to rest today.'_

By the time the customer had paid and left, Mei had lost sight of Haruhi. During which time, Mei had missed the pair of overexcited redheads Haruhi had arrived with. Mei scanned her immediate area looking for her wayward friend. When she couldn't find her in her immediate line of sight, she knew she'd have to take more proactive action.

"Yuki," Mei motioned to her fellow cashier, "Cover me for a minute. I have to do something."

Yuki gave Mei a long look, "Be careful, the boss has got it out for you lately."

"Shut up. I know." Mei snarled, "Just watch the register for me; I'll only be a minute."

Her fellow cashier shrugged indifferently.

Closing her register, Mei slipped down an aisle in search of her friend. She glanced over her shoulder periodically, incase her manager snuck up behind her and found her shirking her work again. Down aisle two, she found Haruhi, standing in front of the meat cooler, a finger pressed to her chin in thought.

"I caught you, Haruhi!" Mei shouted pouncing on her friend. She gabbed an accusatory finger in Haruhi's face.

Haruhi looked at her mildly. "Hey, Mei."

"Don't 'hey, Mei' me! I thought I told you to stay at home. I told you I would bring something home!" Mei scolded.

"Believe me; I didn't want to come out." Haruhi said indifferently.

"Then why-"

Mei was cut short as a pair of red heads ran over to them; one was holding a chocolate bar, the other a canister of top ramen. They looked like a couple of kids in the candy store. Mei swallowed hard upon realizing _who_ they were.

"Fujioka-san, what's this?"

"Atty. Fujioka, please tell me no one really eats this!"

"You're- you're," Mei stuttered.

The pair of them turned to look at Mei, as if just noticing her for the first time.

"Who's the Kiba?" The Twin to the right asked jabbing his thumb in Mei's direction.

"_You're the Hitachiin twins!" _Mei shouted.

Haruhi and the twins all stared back at her.

"We know who we are…" the twin on the right said sardonically.

"Oh. Now I remember!" the twin on the left said holding up a solitary finger which he then pointed at Mei. "You're Haruhi's roommate, the blurter!"

Mei's face was stained crimson.

"Do you work here?" they asked curiously glancing at her clothes and in particular her faded apron.

Suddenly Mei felt very self conscious. With shaking hands, she untied her twin braids before shaking out her blond hair. She would kill for a mirror to check her makeup. Here she was meeting _the _sons of her idol and she was in her work clothes and looking a mess! Of all the rotten luck.

"Sorry, Mei." Haruhi interrupted, stepping in front of the pair of them. "They just showed up this afternoon and they wanted to come to the grocery store." Haruhi gave her a helpless shrug.

Mei grabbed a hold of Haruhi's arm and dragging her towards her. "Haruhi, a word please." She hissed.

Without waiting for an answer, Mei dragged Haruhi down a nearby aisle and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Of all the places you could have brought, _Yuzuha's sons, _you had to bring them to the grocery store where I work?" Mei ground out.

Haruhi shrugged. "I wanted to use your employee discount."

Mei bit her lip, glancing over Haruhi's shoulder, there had to be a way to salvage this situation. Turn misfortune into opportunity…

"Fine, use my discount. But don't let them leave until I get home and can make a proper impression on them."

"No way."

"Do it, Haruhi!" Mei threatened.

Haruhi and her scowled at one another.

"Fine." Haruhi conceded after a few tense moments.

"Thanks, you're the best." Mei's expression melted into a smile.

Just then, Mei's Manager came around the corner, beefy arms swinging. Mei ducked behind Haruhi until he passed into the back room. _'That was close.' _She sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you after work. Do. Not. Let. Them. Leave!" Mei punctuated the statement by digging her nails into Haruhi's arm.

"I got it!" Haruhi pulled away from her friend rubbing the backs of her arms.

Mei watched her friend rejoin the Hitachiin brothers who each had an armful of groceries. The instant Haruhi rejoined them, they pelted her with questions. Mei turned to head back to the registers, a self satisfied smile pulled her lips.

'_Perfect. Now, what do I wear?'_

_

* * *

_

It was a cute apartment, closet sized by their standards. But it seemed to suit Haruhi. The walls were bare, as were the rooms -except for a single family shrine to one corner, a Kotasu in the middle of the room and a tiny T.V. against the wall. Kaoru liked Haruhi's living room. It was quaint. A few feet from him, Hikaru was lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms, watching what Haruhi called a television. It was tiny; It reminded him of a dollhouse T.V. In fact, Haruhi's entire apartment reminded him of a dollhouse. That's how small it was. Just beyond the living room, was a step up into a kitchen, the size of a small bathroom, with one long counter cluttered with strange 'appliances' –as Haruhi called them- along the surface and built into the cabinets.

Never had he and his brother found commoner's things so interesting but then again, they found everything about Haruhi interesting. She was different, decidedly different. She didn't play into their games but called them out on them; she wasn't an ass kisser but she wasn't cruel either. They liked her; she was a fun toy -as Hikaru would say-.

Kaoru watched Hikaru roll over onto his back, resettling his head on his folded arms.

"Atty. Fujioka, you're taking forever!" he whined childishly while winking at his twin.

Kaoru smiled. Hikaru certainly was impatient, he always had been. Personally, Kaoru was enjoying looking around. How often did you get the chance to experience a commoner's dwelling? And eat their food. It was like a scientific experiment, only different. They were more vested in this; they just hadn't admitted it out loud, yet. The truth was, they both wanted to spend time with Haruhi. They'd realized it during their fake fight. They craved her friendship. Because, she was interesting and different and because she didn't put up with their crap.

"Hold on. I'm almost done." Haruhi called from the kitchen.

They'd spent all day with her, since noon. They'd learned a lot. But somehow it wasn't enough for Kaoru. He wanted more. It was almost too hard to explain. The best way to put it was he wanted her acceptance. For possibly the first time ever, he craved the friendship of someone other than his brother. But there was more to making friends than _wanting _them to be your friend and he knew it. So he had a plan.

"Just be patient, Hikaru, or she'll make us leave," Kaoru scolded gently.

Hikaru grinned at his twin from his place on the floor. "No she won't."

"How do you know?" Kaoru raised an auburn brow towards his hair line.

"I overheard her big mouth friend talking to her; she's obsessed with mom. She told Haruhi to keep us her until she gets home."

"Ah." Kaoru matched his devious grin to Hikaru's.

Haruhi came in from the kitchen, a few minutes later, with a tray and plates. Hikaru jumped up and scooted towards the kotasu, shoving his legs beneath the short legged table.

"Finally!" he teased.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at him.

Kaoru took a seat on the floor next to Hikaru and Haruhi on the opposite side of them.

Time to put his plan in motion.

"Looks delicious, _Haruhi," _Kaoru said nonchalantly.

Haruhi looked at him fork poised above her sticky-rice egg-omelet. "Thanks," she said indifferently.

Kaoru hid a smirk behind a bite of omelet. _'So we're on a first name basis?' _Next to him Hikaru seemed blissfully unaware of this new development.

Time to see how far he could press it, "Really, thanks for letting us spend the day with you, _Haruhi."_

Haruhi didn't look up at him but he could see the slight tensing of her shoulders as she cut into her omelet. "It's fine. I was bored anyway." She said bluntly.

Kaoru didn't bother to hide his smirk this time. He felt oddly triumphant. They ate dinner with light genial conversation. After dinner, neither of them were surprised when Haruhi asked them to stay and watch a movie. Though her manner was a little more strained than you would expect to accompany a friendly invitation. They shared a knowing look before gushingly agreeing.

Haruhi put in the movie –some comedy- and they all settled in front of Haruhi's tiny T.V. Hikaru sat to the right of Kaoru, Haruhi a few feet from them to the left. The screen flickered light across their faces. Kaoru glanced in Haruhi's direction, she seemed perfectly at ease her large brown eyes illuminated by the screen. Kaoru fidgeted uncomfortably on the tatami, catching his brother's mischevious gaze from the corner of his eye. A silent message was passed between them. Then, without a word, they both rose from their seats each taking a side of Haruhi.

They plopped down on the flooring beside her. She stared at them levelly but made no comment. They waited only a few seconds before inching ever so slightly towards the center and Haruhi. Haruhi seemed unaware and continued to stare at the screen. Slowly but surely over the course of a few minutes they inched closer to her. They were a hands span away from her on each side when Haruhi realized, by then it was too late. They sprung their trap, each taking a side of Haruhi; they wrapped their arms around her tiny shoulders and waist, adjusting her to sit on their connected knees making a sort of seat for her between them. Cradled between, Haruhi yelped helplessly.

Settling, she gave them each a look in turn that said, 'what the hell are you doing.'

Hikaru leaned in, his forehead touch Haruhi's cheek, "This is much more comfortable." He cooed in her ear.

"We like watching movies like this," Kaoru added leaning in so close his breath ruffled her hair.

Haruhi glared at them both, wriggling in an attempt to be free from their grasp. After a short fruitless struggle, she gave up. Her indifferent nature won out in the end. At first, Haruhi sat stiff and rigid in their arms, fidgeting every so often as if to keep from getting comfortable in their shared embrace. After twenty minutes, Kaoru could feel her relaxing. Wiggling slightly, she slid down their knees, resting her shoulders on their linked arms. Kaoru chanced a look over at his twin; a funny kind of grin was ghosted behind his lips. Kaoru had the distinct impression the same expression was reflected o his own face. In a way, this was kind of nice. It was like she was meant for that space between the two of them.

Thirty minutes later, the movie ended and Haruhi got up to put in another. They were both surprised when she took a seat between them. This time, however they all merely sat close to one another. It wasn't as intimate but still just as nice. Ten minutes into the second movie, Hikaru yawned, stretching his arms he leaned back on them. Haruhi yawned squirming a bit her knees knocking into Kaoru and Hikaru's thighs on either side of her. Catching the bug, Kaoru yawned as well; his eyes were feeling strangely heavy. He rubbed them with the heel of his hand. The second movie flickered on and Kaoru could feel his eyes growing heavier. It was getting late… but this felt so right. Before he knew it he fell asleep.

"What the hell!"

Kaoru was jolted awake to an angry girl, tapping her foot above him. To his right Haruhi had sat up rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Hikaru on the other side of her was stretching on the floor staring up at Mei.

"You all fell asleep!" Mei demanded in disbelief.

"Sorry, Mei," Haruhi shrugged stepping up and away from the two of them on the floor.

Haruhi and Mei bantered back and forth for a few minutes. Kaoru rose onto an elbow, a few feet from him, Hikaru's brows were furrowed in thought. He would bet anything that Hikaru's thoughts reflected his own.

Had they ever been comfortable enough to fall asleep with someone else before?

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry for the slight delay, I blame the holidays. Chapter Eight should be appearing at its regularly scheduled date and time. So no worries there. Special thanks to enigmaticrose4 for being an awesome beta of beta-ness and another special announcement, -those of you that have me on author alert may already know this so just skip this part- I am currently starting a writing contest community on livejournal for Ouran Fanfiction. First contest begins at the beginning of the New Year, anyone interested in joining us PM me for more information. **

**Also, anyone interested in reading a collaboration between me and Engimaticrose4 should mosey on over to her profile we currently have a one shot called 'Not your typical princess' HoneyXHaruhi pairing. (crack-tastic) and a serial entitled 'A New Life' Futuristic-fic with revenge, love, laser-battles, intrigue, and the twins as space pirates. :D MoriXOC we have more planned and a possible combined account? So be on the lookout. **

**And with that, I end my shameless self promote. :D **


	9. Ch8: Evenly Uneven

Open Shutters

Chapter Eight: Evenly uneven

Top floor, down the hall and to the left, one hundred and thirty five steps in all, he'd counted once just for the hell of it. His footsteps echoed off the highly decorated walls as he balled and un-balled his fist nervously. Very rarely did either of them enter _her_ office; it was even rarer for only one of them to be 'summoned' to her office. His feet halted just outside double mahogany doors, Kaoru took a deep breath. '_Should an adult really be this nervous before entering his mother's office?_' he wondered. '_Probably not.'_

It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong, well nothing she would know about. Kaoru grinned at the thought. The fact was, their mother wasn't the 'maternal' sort; she didn't just call you into her office for a friendly chat at work. There was nearly always a motive. Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't that she was a _bad _mother, she was just very good at keeping work and private life separate. _'A little too good.' _Kaoru amended. _'But why just me?' _somewhere at the back of his psyche, his identity crisis was being attacked. Why only Kaoru, weren't the two of them the same? Why single him out.

'_The same but different.'_

Kaoru took a deep breath, he was acting foolish. It was simple: his mother needed to talk to him without Hikaru present. It didn't mean there was a nefarious, terrible-mother plot behind it. With confidence reaffirmed, Kaoru rapped on the door. There was a brief silence before his mother hailed genially from the other side. He swung the doors open silently. Inside, his mother was sitting at her desk, her head resting in her up turned palms.

"Thanks for meeting me, Kaoru darling." She rose to her feet, smiling, as he crossed the floor to her desk.

Kaoru smiled back, his nervousness seemed to evaporate when she smiled at him. "No problem, Mom. What's going on?"

Waiting for him to take a seat, Yuzuha sauntered back over to her desk, grabbing a folder off it. Opening it, her eyes scanned the contents. "These are the sketches you wanted me to look over." She selected a loose sketch from the pile and held up one of his favorites of an a-line evening gown. "I was wondering, how many more sketches like these could you make?"

Kaoru stared at her for a long minute, "As many as you want, why?"

His mother smiled, in a way eerily similar way to what he'd seen reflected on his own face in Hikaru's. "I've run into a problem, you see." She walked back behind her desk taking a seat in her high-backed office chair. "I've just fired one of my designers. The problem is, she was in charge of next season's spring collection for our twenties demographic." She smirked as she folded her fingers together on the table top. "I'm personally swamped with designing my fashion week collection and my collection for the new Paris branch. Plus, I'm going on a world tour in a couple weeks. As you can see, I can't pick up all the slack," her grin deepened at Kaoru's open jawed stare.

"Are you saying?" he stuttered. _'Please don't let this be a joke.'_

"If you're ready, I want you to design your own line."

"We'd love to! I mean, we've been working on some sketches for months and we've been helping the main designers for almost a year. Yeah! Yeah, we're completely prepared."

Yuzuha shook her head with a slight smirk, "Not the two of you, dear. Only, you, Kaoru."

His stomach clenched unpleasantly, "Wait… just me? But Hikaru…" he trailed off.

"Is on temporary probation until this whole embezzlement thing blows over," Yuzuha said firmly.

Kaoru's momentary euphoria was dashed. Do this without Hikaru? Was that even possible?

"So, what do you say?" his mother pressed.

What could he say? This was a huge opportunity! A part of him was swelling with pride; she'd liked _his _sketches, not _their _sketches. For the first time, Kaoru was given the opportunity to do something independent of Hikaru. The thought was terrifying. They'd always done things together, two in one, one in the same.

But how could he really say no?

He swallowed, hard. "Yeah, alright." His hands were shaking so he shoved them under his thighs to still them.

"Wonderful. Obviously, you'll have free range, but I want you to check in with your progress from time to time." His mother was beaming at him and it filled him with a sort of pride he'd never experienced before. "And, Kaoru," she said looking severe, "absolutely _no _help from Hikaru. This has to be a one-hundred-percent Kaoru Hitachiin line."

Kaoru nodded mutely, his head was spinning. This was really, real. He was going to be designing his own line, on his _own. _

_

* * *

_

How many corridors did a single building need? This place was big enough that they should really consider putting up maps that said 'you are here.' _'I just needed to find the HR department to pick up my check.' _Hitome internally grumbled. She stopped walking aimlessly to look around. Glancing to her right and left, the hallway was deserted, not a soul around to ask directions from. Huffing, she continued stomping further down the hall. What floor was she even on; she wasn't even sure of _that. _The hallway turned and she was on another long desert stretch of hallway. Large, wooden doors were spaced every couple of yards and the walls were covered inoriginal artwork that glared back at her. '_This is definitely not the HR floor. Way too ritzy.' _

She was starting to consider opening some random doors and peering inside, but thought better of it in the end. Knowing this company, she might run into some things she'd rather _not _see. The time she'd run into a room full of changing models, came vividly to mind – which wouldn't have been bad if had been anywhere _near _a photo shoot, but it had been in the accounting dept, enough said. She continued stomping down the hallway, if she could at least find a damn elevator she could get back to the ground floor and ask for directions. Passing a pair of double mahogany doors and five smaller doorways, she decided she was definitely going in the wrong direction.

Turned around again and sighing with agitation, she didn't notice that the double mahogany doors had swung open or the auburn haired man stepping out from within. It wasn't until she was colliding with his chest, that she realized there was anyone in front of her at all. Having thudded with his chest, she went flying through the air landing spectacularly on her arse.

"Oh, sorry," he said turning to face her.

She glanced up through her bangs to see one of _them _holding his hand out for her. His golden eyes were looking down on her with fake concern.

"Don't worry about it," she said a little sharper than she intended. For a wild moment she considered brushing off his out stretched hand but that worked _against _her plan.

Taking his proffered hand, he helped her to her feet. Once more righted , she brushed down her jeans and straightened her rumpled t-shirt.

"Are you okay?" he asked peering at her curiously.

She bit back a snappy retort, "I'm fine, thanks." She forced a smile.

"Do I know you?" he said slowly, "You look familiar." He titled his head as if to get a better angle on her.

Her heart leaping into her throat kept her from replying. Panic rose and she could feel a cold sweat beading on her brow. No not now; not when everything was so close…

"Now I remember, you're the new photographer right?" he said cheerfully.

She blushed, to her own frustration, but covered it quickly by turning her head away from him. He really didn't remember her then, did he?

"Yeah, I am." she looked back at him forcing a smile, "My name is Inukai Hitome." She bowed slightly.

"Well, nice to meet you Inukai-san." He returned the bow. "I apologize for not introducing myself the other day and for my brother's and my disturbance." He grinned in that infuriating way. Hitome kept her forced smile.

"I hardly noticed." "_Except for the fact the two of you ruined my shoot just as you ruin everything.'_

"But what are you doing on this floor?" he asked.

"Oh. Well, I got lost… I'm trying to find the human resources department." Now she really felt like an idiot.

"Human resources are on the third floor."

"Ah." She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I better get going there then." She motioned to pass him.

"I'll ride down with you. I'm going down to my office on the 6th floor anyway." He moved aside gesturing with his arm for her to walk with him.

She knew she had no choice but to ride down with him, no matter how much pain and torture it caused her. He led her back to the elevator, which it turned out, was just a few feet in the opposite direction. She attempted to press the call button but he was too quick for her, his hand brushed over hers ever so slightly and she recoiled as if burned. He didn't seem to notice. When the elevator arrived, she bolted for the corner at the opposite end from him. Each floor passed by painfully slow, the numbers illuminated one by one as Hitome stared at them willing them to move faster. Shifting from foot to foot, she opened and closed her mouth for want of something to say. This was the chance she'd been waiting for. The _reason _she'd come back to Japan in the first place; the next stage would be ruined if she didn't open her damn mouth!

She opened her mouth and the elevator door opened on his floor.

"This is my floor," he said as the door slid open.

Too late, she didn't even have time to say goodbye when her second least-favorite person appeared behind the opening elevator doors.

"There you are." He grinned at his twin, completely glancing over Hitome in the corner, "Atty. Fujioka is here, we're all catching lunch."

It was then that Hitome noticed a short-ish brunette at the other twin's shoulder. She was wearing a grey power suit that suspiciously looked like it used to be black.

The first twin grinned, stepping aside so his brother and, who she assumed was their attorney, could enter the elevator with them.

"Where we going then?" one twin asked. –Side by side she couldn't distinguish them-

"I was thinking that café down the street," said the second twin.

"I really only came to work on your case, Hitachiin-san." The woman interjected mildly.

To Hitome's surprise, the pair of them wrapped their arms around the woman's shoulders, poking at her cheeks and ruffling her hair. The woman, for her part remained inspiringly stoic.

"You're so boring, Haruhi." The first twin whined. "Can't we just have fun since we're all together?"

"Come on, Atty. Fujioka. How often are we all together like this?" said the second with a devilish grin.

Haruhi blinked at them, "We're together a lot actually," she sighed. "But, I guess I have no choice."

"That's right!" the second twin cheered.

Hitome was so distracted by the three of them, she hardly noticed when the elevator reached her floor. The first twin, nudged her gently in the shoulder as the doors started to close again.

"I think this is your floor," he said kindly.

She stared at him unblinking for a moment. The other two seemed to have noticed her for the first time. The brunette locked her large brown eyes onto Hitome and it was as if she could see straight through her.

"Uh, thanks." Hitome muttered, bolting through the closing doors a moment before the closed.

The elevator doors closed behind her, the sound of the three's continued conversation muffled behind them. Clutching her chest, she leaned up against a wall trying to catch her breath. She'd royally screwed that up; She'd had both of them in an elevator practically alone! Was she going to waste all this work just because she was a little afraid? Hell no.

But what about that girl, Haruhi, was she the one they were fighting over?

A thought struck her. Maybe it was time for a change of strategy.

* * *

A case of a lifetime, a career maker, she'd told herself over and over as if it'd become some kind of twisted mantra. Sure, she'd tried to back out, at first. But Kyouya had put a stop to that and in the long run, she wasn't _mad _thathe had. Even if progress with this case was going painfully slow, as their opposition dragged their feet, and evidence in support of Hikaru was, well, thin; she was gaining a lot of experience. Hikaru said he was innocent, and she believed him. Why, she didn't know, exactly. Call it gut instinct. In her short career, she'd worked with plenty of guilty men and Hikaru didn't act like a guilty man. The question remained however, if he was innocent, then why was he linked to the embezzlement of a quarter of a million dollars?

That was tonight's goal, besides the Yamanabi corporation, who would have it out for Hikaru? In making a list of possible enemies, Haruhi could start building a case for him. She'd done plenty of research on this type of case, since she was new to business law, and she had theories. But Hikaru, in usual form, was making it difficult for her to get anywhere _with _these theories. Arriving just past noon, Hikaru insisted the three of them go to lunch. Fine, they were paying and she considered it a business lunch, even though nothing really got done. Then when they'd gone back to their office, Hikaru and Kaoru had then alternated teasing her and keeping her from getting any work done. Finally, when she'd almost given up on even _trying _for today, Kaoru announced he was tired and going home. It was Haruhi's hope that without Kaoru to distract Hikaru, they could get some work done. She'd noticed that their mischief seemed to amplify when they were together. It was so much easier to handle them one on one. Though, of the two of them, Hikaru was the more mischievous, alone or with his twin.

The strange thing was, there'd been a moment, when Kaoru was leaving. Kaoru started to say something to Hikaru but seemingly thought better of it and didn't continue the thought. The two of them shared a look and Haruhi had this sneaking feeling a deeper message was being passed silently between them. Hikaru had half heartedly argued for Kaoru to stay. But In the end, Kaoru insisted the two of them stay and work. Haruhi would have _loved _it if they'd actually gotten some work done. So far, it was two hours since Kaoru had left and all Hikaru had managed to do to be helpful was give her names of two companies that _might _have it out for Hitachiin corporation but not him necessarily. And he'd been pouting too, this wasn't completely obvious because he was still being cheerful and teasing her. But she could sense it in the lapsed pensive silences; he was pouting quietly.

Haruhi leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples; she was starting to get a perpetual headache. This would most certainly would be her make or break case.

"Seriously, Hitachiin-san, I need something more than your sworn testament that you 'didn't do it.'" Haruhi said in a tired tone.

"But I didn't," he said lazily from across the desk, glancing at his nails in a bored way.

"I know, and we've gone over that. I have your written testament and when we go through the deposition you can give your testimony to the judge. _But _I can't build a case around your word. We have to figure out _who _has it out for you."

"I'm hungry," Hikaru said obviously not listening to a word she said. Typical. "let's get something to eat, we're going to be here a while."

Haruhi sighed. Truer words have never been spoken. "Fine." Her growling stomach accented the point.

Hikaru noticed and smirked as he removed his cell phone from his pocket, "What do you want, attorney's choice."

Haruhi stared at him mildly for a moment. That had to be the first time he'd done something almost unselfish.

"Ah. I like sushi," she said a little hopefully.

"Alright, sushi it is then." Hikaru dialed his phone and Haruhi watched as he ordered expertly.

Maybe she'd never looked at them properly or maybe she was delirious from stress and hunger but the two of them were rather different. Kaoru was more thoughtful and pensive; Hikaru was more brash and impulsive. _'There's sadness there too, they share that in common.' _Haruhi concluded.

"Everything alright, Atty. Fujioka?" Hikaru lifted his brow at her.

"Hmm, yeah." Haruhi glanced back at him. Seemed she'd drifted off for a moment. There was a pregnant pause. Then the words came out before she thought much about them. Again, maybe it was the delirium and stress, but in the end she reasoned it _was _to cheer him up. "You know, you can call me Haruhi," Haruhi said and Hikaru grinned broadly, "When it's just the three of us," she amended. "I'm still your attorney."

"Of course," he grinned devilishly, making her regret her comment.

But really it only seemed fair. Kaoru called her by her first name now, and it just seemed off balance that he still called her atty. Fujioka. _'But they are different people…' _she reminded herself.

"This doesn't mean you're falling for me, does it _Haruhi?" _he teased.

"Grow up," she scoffed.

He cackled madly and Haruhi rolled her eyes, perhaps it would have been better to keep them uneven.

* * *

**A/N: Cackles maniacly along with Hikaru. Thoughts, questions, concerns? It's more than likely I'll evasively answer any of them but I still like hearing them. Thanks to my Beta of Awesomeness Enigmaticrose4. Thanks to everyone who reads. Feedback is craved and appreciated. **


	10. Ch 9: The Host Club

Open Shutters

Chapter Nine: The Host Club

"You're really not mad?" Kaoru's anxiousness was apparent as it disrupted the tense silence dominating the back seat of their limo.

Hikaru glanced over, in a would-be casual fashion, forcing a smile that wasn't convincing anyone. "It's really not a big deal. I'm really happy for you, really." '_Could I have said 'really' more in that sentence?'_

Kaoru looked far from convinced but Hikaru wouldn't budge. They both were miserable but would either admit it? No. What did it matter to Hikaruif Kaoru got to design his own line and he did not? Hikaru tried to reason. Seriously, he could care less… Alright, he cared a little…

Kaoru was still watching him fretfully, his emotions written clearly on his features. He hated making his brother worry about him. If only he were better at comforting or with words, for that matter.

"Don't look at me like that," Hikaru snapped, letting his half veiled frustrations at his own inadequacies as both a brother and a designer sharpen his words and his mood. He pivoted to look out the tinted windows of their limo. "It's like mom said: I'm in trouble with the law and this is my punishment."

Kaoru snickered forcefully, "You sound like a character from an American western."

Hikaru swiveled his head towards his brother grinning as he caught the distraction from the topic at hand, "That's right, I'm Hikaru the Kid!" he said elatedly, recalling an old American western the pair of them had watched some years back.

Understanding the need for a change of topic Kaoru joined in, "Will you leave me behind when you go on your western trek to escape the law?" Kaoru simpered, jutting his lower lip.

"Never, brother!" Hikaru said sliding down the seat towards his brother. Tilting Kaoru's head back, he cupped his cheek.

Kaoru batted his long lashes at his brother as Hikaru pushed the auburn locks from his twin's face. "Nothing will ever divide us," he whispered in a sultry forbidden tone.

Kaoru's face wobbled and then Hikaru's followed suit. They both erupted in uproarious laughter clutching their sides and dabbing the tears it induced. When there laughter subsided they both let loose a contented sigh falling back into their seats simultaneously.

Momentary distraction abated, Kaoru looked over at Hikaru still not entirely convinced Hikaru forgave him for their mother's decision. "Reminds me of our Host Club Days," Kaoru said, nostalgically.

Hikaru exhaled, similarly minded to his brother, and rolled his head towards Kaoru, "Yeah, not the same without the girls kyah-ing though, is it?"

Kaoru shook his head in affirmative letting his eyes skim over to the windows.

"We haven't seen the others in months, either" he said, conservatively.

"Yeah."

They let pensive quietude stretch out as the city blurred outside the tinted windows. Suddenly, a thought struck Kaoru. As he was whipping around to face Hikaru, a similar realization seemed to have dawned on his twin as well.

"What if…"

"…It would be hilarious if…"

Dangerous smirks decorated their lips. "Driver, change of plans…"

Thick, fragrant vapor rose from her cup, brushing her face as she inhaled deeply. Too many all nighters on a seemingly impossible case were beginning to wear thin on Haruhi. Taking a deep draught, Haruhi pulled back making a bitter face. This was one occasion where she would add some sweetener to her coffee. Wandering over to the counter, she set her mug down with a faint click. Titling the sugar container over nothing came out. Tossing it in a nearby refuse bin, she began scouring the cabinets for a replacement. She was standing on her tiptoes, on a chair, hands grazing the elusive sugar at the back of the top shelf when a trembling voice caught her off guard.

"Atty. Fujioka?"

Haruhi whirled in place nearly toppling over as she lost purchase. Catching herself at the last minute on the edge of the cabinet, she straightened herself as the office receptionist, Ms. Koga, rushed over her round face taut with worry. After assuring the timid woman she was indeed alright, Haruhi straightened her rumpled clothes and faced her upright.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," she said her dark eyes flitting towards the door behind her as if she expected someone to erupt through it any moment and drag her away.

"You're not," Haruhi said kindly.

"It's just…"

"Just what?"

"There's two gentlemen here that asked to see you; I told them you weren't taking visitors but they wouldn't listen. They forced their way into your office. I am so sorry." Ms. Koga said this all in one breath and Haruhi blinked at her for a few minutes attempting to make heads and tales of it.

"Two men?" Haruhi parroted.

Ms. Koga nodded helplessly.

Haruhi exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Of course it would be them."

Ms. Koga looked torn between concern and relief at not being told off. Haruhi noticed and smiled at the woman to reassure her. Glancing furtively at her steaming mug, Haruhi decided she would need something much stronger than dark coffee to deal with the pair of them this early in the morning with little to no sleep. While Ms. Koga ran towards her desk where a phone rattled off the hook, Haruhi headed towards her own office which was suspiciously quiet. She paused outside her office door taking one long breath before entering.

What she expected, she wasn't sure. But them sitting patiently and quietly in the supplied desk chairs was most definitely at the bottom of her list. Letting the door fall closed behind her with a click, the twins turned in unison towards her, smiling but neither was smirking. Her suspicions were piqued.

"Hey, Haruhi," Kaoru greeted jovially.

"Hey." Her eyes slid from one twin to the other. "Alright, what are you up to?"

A wordless message was passed between the pair of them, never a good sign. Haruhi stayed by the door, hands flexing behind her.

"Can't we just stop by and chat?" Hikaru asked too innocently, his head tilted to the side, reminiscence of a smirking ginger cat.

"It's never that simple with the two of you."

They both laughed.

"You caught us," Kaoru conceded.

"We actually wanted you to come to lunch with us." Hikaru added.

Haruhi glanced up at the clock; it was just now reaching nine.

"You do realize it is still morning, correct."

Both appeared nonplussed. "Call it brunch then," Kaoru said.

"Brunch?"

"Yeah, the meal between breakfast and lunch," Hikaru was biting his lip to fight a grin.

"I know what brunch is," Haruhi said, impatiently. "What I want to know is: what are your motives?"

In usual form, the pair rose from their chairs and each took a side of Haruhi. Backing up until her back met her office door, her eyes scanned from one to the other.

"Oh ye of little faith," Hikaru purred.

Haruhi's vision was filled suddenly by Kaoru's smiling face, "I promise we won't hurt you."

She knew it was futile from the beginning but somehow she always had to try. Haruhi sighed and slumped in defeat. "Not for too long, okay?"

They cheered and Haruhi felt her heart swell at the sound of it, if only a little. Somehow she'd gotten accustomed to their over exuberance and maybe just a small part of her liked making them happy. But it was a really small part.

It was beautiful, the perfect example of form and function. Smooth white icing, dotted with succulent strawberries and fringed with sea shell style frosting at the base and along the edges of its three tears.

'_Delicious.' _

His mouth watered. Suddenly, a fork was procured, it was him or the cake and he had no intention of letting this delectible beauty get away. Arm poised to strike, he went in for the kill only to be haulted by the shrill call of an interloper. Death was the charge for interrupting this sacred ceremony! Hunny glared at the blonde who was grinning at him idiotically and babbling nonsense as usual. Hunny thumbed his fork thoughtfully considering ways he could use it to end Tamaki's interruption, when Takashi's firm hand came down on his head, virtually reading his murderous thoughts toward their blonde-idiot friend. Hunny forced a cheery smile, overwhelming his momentary bloodlust and tried to listen to Tamaki's babble.

"Now, it isn't often that Hikaru and Kaoru bring a guest."—'_More like never', _Honey added scathingly, eyeing his as of yet uneaten cake—"And since it's been such a long time since we've had a guest I want everyone in top form, understood?"

Tamaki eyed them all in a would-be stern expression –that is if he didn't look positively giddy.

"Tamaki, why are you lecturing them, they're technically guests too." Came the Morse-code voice of Tamaki's wife, Ayame.

Tamaki whirled to face his pregnant wife who was leaning on the doorway leading into the dining room of the restaurant he managed and co-owned with the rest of the former host club members. Rushing forward, his eyes dancing with love, Tamaki ushered his wife into a chair.

While he was distracted, Hunny took the oppurtunity to scarf down his cake with gusto. Sighing contentedly, and feeling much more himself, he regarded the others scattered around the room. Takashi was sitting in the chair beside him, his constant silent companion, across the dining room, Tamaki was cooing over an uninterested Ayame. Who looked to be resisting the urge to roll her eyes as Tamaki forced upon her a glass of water and some ill gotten advice for a healthy pregnancy. Just past them, half hidden in the shadows, was Kyouya, notebook open taking notes in his usual Shadow King way. The original six were together again, well almost all of them. It had been a couple months since they'd all been together, that's why Honey had been surprised when Kaoru had called them that morning, stating there was someone Hikaru and he wanted them all to meet. It was unprecedented.

A few years after they'd all graduated, they'd pooled their money and bought a restaurant together. It was primarily run by Tamaki and by extension, Kyouya –mostly Kyouya if you wanted to get technical— In the beginning, it'd been a monthly meeting place somewhere to catch up enjoy one another's company but after a few years life got in the way. Tamaki got married, Kyouya's company took off, and Mori and he got caught up in family duty, the Hitachiins were working for their mom and busier than ever as far as he could tell. And meetings had become fewer and briefer. Especially with Hikaru's legal trouble, they just couldn't seem to make all their schedules align.

Then that call this morning… Honey had put off a meeting just to assuage his curiosity. It seemed everyone else had done the same; this certainly would be a reunion to remember that was for sure.

Honey left off his musings as Tamaki gave up on trying force Ayame relax and only looking slightly crest fallen, opened his mouth to speak when a great thunderish crash echoed across the empty dining hall interupting him. Everyone looked towards the entrance where a dishevelled looking brunette stared wide eyed at a shattered vase.

She looked up from the vase to the group lounging about.

"Uh," she said eloquently. Kyouya snapped his notebook shut and her eyes darted towards him. When they fell upon him they grew large with fear. "You!"

"Haru!" Twin voices echoed from behind her. Entering the scene, they each took a side of her and she glanced bewildered between them.

"What did you do now?" Kaoru said, playfully.

Hikaru leaned over picking up a vase fragment, "You're so clumsy, Haru."

Haruhi glared at Hikaru, "You're the one that tripped me!"

Hikaru, shrugging, feigned innocence, while his twin wrapped his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"Are you sure it was him?" Kaoru prodded.

Haruhi was obviously forming a retort when Kyoya smoothly stepped in.

"What I would like to know is who plans on paying for this vase."

Something passed silently between Haruhi and Kyoya and Honey got the distinct impression this wasn't the first time they'd met.

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," Kaoru and Hikaru said stepping in front of her blocking her from Kyoya's sight. "It was or fault; we'll pay for it."

Kyoya leveled them with his sharp eyes, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and they glinted beneath the flourescent lights. "I'll add it to your bill," he said coolly.

The tension fizzled and the twins laughed. Haruhi was formally introduced to The Host Club after that. Surprisingly enough, she fell into place amongst their chaos as if she was meant to be there. The twin's fondness for her was obvious just from the relentless amount of teasing and attention they showered her with. She seemed to take it all with a cool indifferince and yet she had a natural charm that was hard to deny.

It was a few hours and several cups of tea and cakes a plenty later that Honey excused himself to the little boys room. Upon exiting the bathroom, he collided with the young woman that had captured their interest all afternoon. –Hikaru had instigated a one side food fight with Haruhi which had result in Haruhi covered in cake and she was on her way to wash up—

"Oh sorry," Haruhi said as she regained her balance.

"Don't worry about it," Honey said, sweetly.

They stared at one another in awkward silence, "Well… I'm going to go…"

Haruhi made to pass him by when Honey's hand darted out dragging her down to his level. "Be careful with them." He nodded towards Hikaru and Kaoru who were laughing freer than he'd seen them do in ages, if ever. Haruhi blinked at him owlishly as if at a loss for a response. Hunny smiled. "They've never let anyone into their hearts before; make sure you're careful with what they've shared with you." Hunny released her smiling before jogging off - vaulting in the air and jumping onto Takashi's back. Haruhi stared after him at a complete loss for words.

It's difficult to genuinely shock a Hitachiin, but Haruhi had managed to do it again. Only Haruhi could turn their devious plotting into an enjoyable afternoon reminiscing. Kaoru watched as Haruhi chatted with an excitable Tamaki and flat-line Ayame. Apparently Haruhi and Ayame knew each other from their Ouran days, Haruhi's grades had been slipping during a semester and Ayame had tutored her for a while. Would coincidences ever cease?

Hikaru shuffled over to him, hands jammed into his pants pocket. "I'm going to call the driver." His tone didn't give much away but Kaoru could read the frustration and anger as plainly on his face as if it was his own. The afternoon's distractions had done little to appease his foul mood it seemed.

"Okay." Kaoru held his brother's gaze silently pleading for him to forgive him, it wasn't his fault their mother had singled him out.

Hikaru ignored his non-verbal concern, though Kaoru knew Hikaru could read him as easily as he could read him. "See ya in a minute." Hikaru slunk away, Kaoru watching his progress.

He didn't turn back till he felt a slight prescience at his side. Kaoru's eyes flickered down; Haruhi's large brown eyes were upturned to him. They were suspiciously alone.

"You alright?"

Kaoru bit back the knee jerk surprise at how easily Haruhi could read him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Haruhi hummed a noncommitted sound.

"I just wanted to thank you both for bringing me today."

Kaoru inhaled sharply and she titled her head to regard him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Its no big deal."

"But it is," Haruhi said, "your friends told me you've never brought anyone around before. I'm glad you're comfortable around me."

Kaoru's eyes scanned her face. What did he say to that?

"I had fun," he said robotically.

Haruhi smiled, that rare fleeting smile. "Me too."

He realized she'd done it again, she'd caught him off guard with her simple Haruhi-ness. And he had to admit: he kind of liked it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another delayed post, would you believe it if I told you I've been distracted by some original fiction I'm writing. Hehehe. yeahh. SO, chapter ten is written awaiting edits so hopefully there wont be another decade long wait for a new chapter. Hopefully. Thanks go to Engimaticrose4 for kicking me in the ass and betaing this for me.


End file.
